The Unknown Twin
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Harrys always been alone his company being just his uncle aunt&cousin who hate him. How will things change when he finds that he has a twin sister? My take on the Harry Potter series if he had a twin. Rated T cause I'm paranoid and maybe for later scene
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfiction that I ever began to write and before I go any further with it I'm going to make some changes and put the first and second books separately so if you want then feel free to begin to read this again :D

DISCLAIMER: Props to J.K Rowling for the characters and world she created, I'm just messing with it.

Chapter 1:

The floor, Harry found, really wasn't comfortable, worse than his cupboard back home! Harry saw the time on his cousin's watch as he slept on the couch above him. It was a minute to midnight. A minute to his eleventh birthday. Most children would be thrilled by this news. Harry however, knew that his birthday would be nothing special as usual. Last year his aunt and uncle had given him a coat hanger, and a 20p coin. As you can tell a birthday with the Dursely's, unless you're Dudley, was nothing to get excited about.

As the watch turned to 00:00am there was a mighty BOOM! at the door. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Uncle Vernon came down the stairs, carrying a shotgun, with Aunt Petunia cowering behind him. "Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouted. With another almighty BOOM! the door fell to the ground, reviling the huge man who stood in the doorway. "Sorry 'bout that," the man said as he walked in. Once in, he picked up the door and propped it back where it should be so it seemed like everything was normal, then walked over to Harry. "Ah Harry, I haven't seen you since you was a baby. Oh and Happy Birthday." The large man smiled, then went to sit on the couch, which Dudley scurried away from. Harry, curious as to know more about this mysterious man, walked over. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked, quietly.

The man chuckled softly, and said, "O' course, I didn't introduce, meself did I? I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Just call me Hagrid though, everyone else does."

**(A/N – You all know what happens here if not read the first book so you know, if you want that is, its chapter 4 but I recommend you read the whole book, it's really good!)**

After Hagrid found out that Harry knew nothing of Hogwarts, his parents and the fact that he was a wizard, he gave Harry his letter, while trying to explain everything to Harry, who was speechless. "Anyhow, know you now we'd better get going, Harry. We gotta go somewhere else tonight as well." Hagrid pulled the door away from the frame, allowing it to fall again to the ground and walked out. Harry, not wanting Hagrid to leave him, ran after, waving a quick goodbye to the stunned Dursleys, without a glance back.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry said after about an hour of travelling. They were somewhere in London, and Harry, who had never been to London, was worried they might get lost. "Just 'round the corner now, Harry, to me cottage me dad left me. Not normally here, since I'm at Hogwarts, so 'scuse the mess," Hargrid replied.

Moments later, he unlocked the door to the small cottage to the left. Walking in Harry saw what Hagrid meant about the mess, there were old pizza boxes and empty glasses scattered across the table, and dirty clothes lying in untidy piles on the floor. "Wait here," Hagrid said then, added a little louder, "Emily? Come 'ere a minute please." A puzzled Harry watched as he saw a young girl, about his age, with long, dark red hair that came down to her waist, and his vivid green eyes mirrored as he looked at her, run through, looking excited. "Hagrid? Is that you?" when she saw Harry standing behind Hagrid, she went slightly pink. "Oh, hello," she added shyly.

Walking forward, Harry put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Taking his hand and shaking it, the girl smiled. "I'm Emily. Well, if you want to be technical, I'm Emily Rose Potter. Happy birthday! You're 11 today too right?"

Harry looked from Emily to Hagrid, confused as Hagrid said, "Didn' wanna tell yeh with them there. Emily's yer sister, yer twin. I know its a lot to take in, but we're the be up early the mora, talk some then yer'll be okay, I know itsa lot the drop on yeh in one night." Hagrid then sent them to the spare room, to go to bed. "You'll need to be awake for getting yer school stuff tomorrow."

The spare room was fairly small, with two single beds, a dresser and a lamp. As the twins went to bed, they quietly said goodnight, and both fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

The next morning when Harry awoke, he saw Emily in the bed opposite, curled up fast asleep, looking very cute and younger than she actually was. He was glad, first because he was sure he dreamed it all up, that he was a wizard and all that, and second, because he had a sister! He had some family other than the Dursleys! He had never been happier than this moment. It was strange to know that he had someone all along, but he was looking forward to getting to know her, and hoped they'd be very close one day.

He saw Emily moved slightly, before he heard her yawn. She stretched, then sat up, smiling at Harry. "Morning Emily, shall we go find Hagrid? He said we were going to get our school stuff today!" He asked his twin excitedly, who nodded and jumped out of bed.

They found Hagrid in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Mornin' you two. Its sausage and egg for breakfast. Sit down, I'll bring it over for yeh." They say obediently and moments later the plates were set in front of them. They opened their eyes in awe at the food before them, before devouring the plateful, savouring it all. Never had they had that much for one meal before, especially not breakfast! They thanked Hagrid, and went to get ready for the day.

A few hours later they stood in front of the leaky cauldron. Walking in everyone looked over staring. "Look, it's the Potter twins!" one man shouted, staggering to his feet and rushing over to shake their hands, "Dedalus Diggle, honoured to meet to at last." Many people joined him, saying similar things, until they got to the bar. "Must get along, lots to buy," Hagrid said loudly, pushing his way through the crowd, Harry and Emily in close pursuit. They got to the back of the pub and out the back door. "Hagrid, why do all of those people know who we are?" Harry asked curiously. Hagrid shushed him for a moment, then took out his pink umbrella and tapped 3 bricks of the wall in front of him. The wall suddenly began to rearrange itself, so there was a space large enough for a door to fit there. Walking through Hagrid replied, "I dunno if I'm the right person to tell you. Anyway, welcome to Diagon Alley!" then added, "you both got your letters?" They nodded and took them out.

Hagrid took them to the Gringotts, the wizard bank, first. The twins looked around, trying not to stare at the Goblins that ran the bank. They barely heard Hagrid talking to one of them. "I have their keys 'ere. Also I got a letter from Dumbledore, about the you-know-what in vault 713." The twins looked at each other then, wondering what it was all about, as the Goblin nodded, scanning over the letter quickly. "Very well. Griphook will take you to the two vaults." He said as another Goblin, who must be Griphook, as he began to lead them away, came over. He sat them in a cart, which whooshed down the seemingly never ending tunnels. Soon they stopped. "Vault 638. Key please" Griphook announced as Hagrid handed over the key looking queasy.

He unlocked the vault and stood back, allowing Harry and Emily to go into their vault, followed by Hagrid. They couldn't believe their eyes! In front of them were piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze coins, along with a chest which Hagrid told them was filled with some of their parent's possessions. Hagrid gave them a money pouch each and told them to fill it, so they'd definitely have enough money for the year, as well as their purchases today. "On to the next vault then please Griphook," Hagrid said as they sat back in the cart. Once they got to vault 713, Hagrid told Harry and Emily to stay where they were and went into the vault. Seconds later he was back in the cart. "Let's get outta here, I hate these ruddy carts," Hagrid said.

Once they were out of Gringotts, the twins went to get their robes, Hagrid disappearing off to the leaky cauldron as he wasn't feeling too well after the ride on the cart.

"Hogwarts, dears? In you come, just over there please, there's another boy being fitted for Hogwarts as well." They walked to the back of the room, and Harry stood on one of the stools, where they saw a pale, blonde boy, getting measured for his robes. "Hello, know what house you'll be in?" when they shook their heads the boy continued, "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, my whole family has. I think I'd leave if I was put into Hufflepuff, wouldn't you? My god, look at that man!" Emily turned and saw Hagrid outside smiling holding three ice-creams. She had to smile, "that's Hagrid, he's gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He's really great." The women told Emily to stand on the stool which Harry and jumped off of as he was done. "Yes, I was told he's like a servant. Why are you with him anyway? Where are your parents?" The pale boy asked. Harry decided he didn't really like the boy.

"Our parents are dead," Harry replied quietly.

"Oh sorry," the boy said, not sounding sorry at all, then added, "They were our kind though weren't they? I don't think they should allow the others in."

Emily scowled, "They were witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

"What's your surname anyway?" the boy went on. They were about to reply when the woman gave them their robes telling them she was done. "See you at Hogwarts then." The boy exclaimed, as the twins walked out of the shop.

After an hour of walking around they had been to most of the shops. "All we need now is yer wands. You mind going yerselves? I gotta quickly go somewhere, won't be long. I'll meet yeh there." With that Hagrid walked off, leaving them to enter the dark wand shop alone. They were very close already and took each other's hand before they walked in.

Mr Olivander turned out to be a nice old man, who had sold wands nearly all his life. After what seemed like a million wands each they had tried out they still hadn't got their wands. "Wait here, let me see..." Mr Olivander said and came back with two black boxes, "I wonder," he muttered to himself taking out the first wand and giving it to Harry, "Holly and phoenix feather, 11inches, try that." Then he turned to Emily as red and gold sparks flew out of Harry's wand, "Maple and phoenix feather, 9 and a half inches." The handed the wand to Emily who gasped as green and red sparks flew out. "Curious, very curious" Mr Olivander muttered, as they paid for their wands.

"Excuse me sir, what's curious?" Emily asked.

"Well the phoenix that gave you two the feathers for your wands, gave another, one other. It's curious that you are destined for these wands when their brother, gave you your scars."

Harry thanked the wand master for the wands and they left the shop, where they found Hagrid walking over to them carrying two cages, containing owls, one snowy white and the other white with black speckles. "Happy Birthday you two! Hope you like them. Did yeh get yer wand then?" They nodded. Hagrid took them to the station to get on the train to take them to the Dursleys. "Alright Harry, here's a letter for 'em explaining why Emily's with yeh. She'll be staying with you now. Here are your tickets, don't lose 'em. And you're Hogwarts ones. The train leaves at 11am on September 1st. I'd come with yeh to the Dursley's but I've gotta see Professor Dumbledore. I'll see yeh at Hogwarts." And with that he turned and walked away. Once they were on the train to Little Whinging, Emily looked at her Hogwarts ticket. "Umm...Harry?" Emily said, hesitantly, "I think there's a slight problem."

"What?" Harry replied curiously.

"We've got to go to platform 9 and 3/4 to get the train to Hogwarts. There's no such thing. Is there?"

* * *

Well not much has changed but there is some differences. I'll be working on this fic as much as I can to get it sorted to bear with me :) Review please!

Love

Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Only edited like 3 words so if you've already read it then leave it if you wish.

**RECAP**

"_Umm...Harry?" Emily said, hesitantly, "I think there's a slight problem."_

"_What?" Harry replied curiously._

"_We've got to go to platform 9 and 3/4 to get the train to Hogwarts. There's no such thing. Is there?" _

Chapter 2

They thought about this all the way to the Dursley's, then came to the conclusion they would just ask their aunt and uncle. "Are you sure they'll be okay with me staying? Even if the head teacher does send them a letter to explain? What if they don't like me? I don't want to go back to where I was," Emily asked quietly as they walked into Privet Drive. Harry stop to look at his sister, hoping he would be able to reassure her.

"Of course, they'll be okay with it." Harry said, hoping she believed him, as he didn't. "And they'll like you. You have a certain...charm or something that seems to draw people to you I think. I barely know you and I like you already," he added with a smile. With that he took her hand and led her towards number 4, Privet Drive and knocked on the door once before entering.

Aunt Petunia came through to see who it was and seeing Harry snapped, "Oh, your back. Not at that school till September, how could I forget. Put away all those packages. And who've you got behind you? Show yourself!" As Emily moved forward slightly so she was in plain view, Aunt Petunia stared. "You look just like...but how?" she muttered to herself before asking Emily gently, "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily, Harry's sister? Pleased to meet you. Umm...Hagrid said that the headmaster was going to send a letter to explain..." Emily started shyly as an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in Aunt Petunia's hand, cutting Emily off in mid-sentence. Aunt Petunia shakily opened the envelope and read the letter inside. "This letter says you have to stay here. Is that right?" Emily nodded and Aunt Petunia continued, "Well, you'll have to share with Harry. But the cupboards too small really...Of course! You two are moving into Dudley's second bedroom. Take your stuff upstairs and then move the rest of your stuff from the cupboard, I've got to go shopping anyway so I'll buy another bed, since I guess you'll need it. Your uncle won't be happy though so stay there for a while. Don't come out until I tell you to, is that clear?" when the twins agreed, they bounded upstairs, Petunia staring after Emily, who was nearly an exact replica of her sister Lily, when she was eleven.

As the weeks drew on, Harry and Emily couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. While Dudley and Uncle Vernon barely acknowledged Harry existed, they both took a big interest in Emily, and seemed to love her and act like she was one of the family, how Harry had always wanted them to be for him. If it was anyone else he thought he would be jealous. But he couldn't be jealous of Emily. She just seemed to draw people to her, she was just being herself and their acceptance seemed to make her a little more confident which she needed.

On the 31st of August, Emily and Harry were finishing packing for the next morning. "Emily? Where did you grow up? And with who? I was told that the Dursley's were my last living relatives, so it would make sense that you'd be here too, but, well obviously you weren't." Emily stopped packing and turned to Harry, shocked by the sudden outburst of the question. "I grew up in an orphanage. It was horrible. I think there was a wizard working there though, only he seemed to understand the weird things I used to do. Except when I spoke to a snake, he just looked at me as if he had seen a ghost! But someone tried to take me. They said that he was my godfather or something. But he wasn't suitable...I wonder why? Do you think he'll try looking for us, maybe?" she continued quietly packing while they went silent thinking about the possibility, and why he wasn't suitable, but they came up blank. Hours later, the clock struck 11pm. "Come on Em, we can finish the rest in the morning there's not much. We'll never get up otherwise." Yawning Emily agreed, and sleepily walked to the bathroom, to brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas. After 10 minutes Harry started worrying as she wasn't back. He crept to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer he walked in, and found Emily sitting on the lid of the toilet, toothpaste around her mouth, fast asleep. He chuckled lightly, and wiped her mouth with the flannel before gently picking her up and carrying her to her bed. He found his uncle waiting outside the bathroom. He awwed quietly before moving out of Harry's way. Harry put Emily carefully down in her bed and tucking her in and smiled. She was a cute sister, he couldn't deny. He slipped into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

After what seemed like seconds, Harry was dragged onto the floor. "Oww! Emily?" he said sleepily, as he saw Emily walk over to her trunk. She turned, and rolled her eyes. Had he actually forgotten? "The train is at 11, remember? Uncle Vernon said we have to leave in 15 minutes otherwise we're walking to the station. So hurry if I were you, I really don't want to miss the train." And with that she skipped down the stairs, leaving Harry to rush and get ready.

10 minutes later Harry was dragging his trunk down the stairs to Uncle Vernon's car, Emily right behind him. "I can't wait! In just over an hour we'll be on the train, Harry!" Emily exclaimed. Uncle Vernon grunted. "I can't wait or anything, I've got to be at work at half 11 you know. I won't be late. I doubt you'll even be getting a train though. Platform 9 and ¾ there's no such thing!" he kept muttering on like this the whole journey. They got to Kings Cross Station at 10:48, according to the car clock anyway. "Right, see you next Summer I guess," Uncle Vernon said, giving them a short wave and walking away back to the car. Walking to Platform 9 and 10, Harry and Emily glanced at each other worriedly. There was no platform 9 and ¾. They were about to give up when they heard a small red haired woman walking up, with several boys and a young girl, all with their mother's red hair, following quickly behind, "Pack with muggles of course, go on Percy you first." The oldest boy walked forward, starting to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Emily gasped, waiting for the crash, but it never came, the boy disappeared! When the next two boys followed, twins by the look of it, Harry wandered over, Emily following. "Excuse me, could you tell us how to get onto the platform?" Harry asked the boys' mother politely. The women smiled kindly, "First year at Hogwarts? Its Ron's first year as well. All you've got to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." With that Emily ran forward with her trolley before she could back out, eyes closed waiting for the crash, which didn't come. She cautiously opened her eyes, and gasped in shock. Before her she saw a magnificent, old red train before her and people rushing past her trying to get in the train and say goodbye to loved ones. Moments later Harry was behind her, "Come on the train leaves soon." Once they started to get their trunks onto the train, two of the boys on the platform, the twins, came over. "Need some help with those trunks? I'm Fred by the way, and this is my twin George. What are your names?" Fred said kindly, taking Emily's trunk off of her and putting it in the train, George doing the same with Harry's. "I'm Harry," Harry answered.

"And I'm Emily. We're twins too." Emily added happily.

"Wait, you're not the Potter twins? Are they Fred?" George asked shocked.

"I think they are George, I think they are. This year's going to be great!" Fred said in awe. "See you's around, I think I hear our mother calling us." With that they walked away, off the train. After a few minutes the train began to move and the compartment door opened, showing the youngest red haired boy. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The twins nodded, happy to meet someone that would be in their year. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry and Emily Potter, pleased to meet you," Harry told him, while Emily smiled shyly at him. Ron started to say something but was interrupted by the lunch trolley. "Anything from the trolley dears?" The twins bought a bit of everyone, as they had never had the money to buy much. Ron looked at the chocolate frogs longingly, "Mind if I have a chocolate frog?" he asked after a while.

"Take whatever you want," Emily said cheerily.

They sat eating sweets and talking until a prefect came and told them that they'd be at Hogwarts soon, and so they got their robes on. "I'll be back in a minute, bathroom." Emily mumbled, just loud enough for Harry to hear who nodded. On her way back to the compartment a tallish, blonde boy walked into her. "Watch where..." he started, looking at her, then changed his mind, "Sorry, are you okay?" Emily nodded, not knowing what was going on, so she walked back into the compartment leaving the boy staring after her.

...

A/N - I know not much has changed but hello if there's any new readers! Also I know Petunia is OOC but as much as she hated her sister she loved her too, and Emily looks like Lily when she was younger

Review please :)

Love Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Not really changed much either so don't get your hopes too high, sorry!

Anyway on with the show! =)

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all, except Emily Potter, bow to her. *bows*

"First years this way" called Hagrid as the twins and Ron got off the train, "Come on this way to the boats." They followed him, the rest of the first years behind them. They rowed in a boat with a girl with bushy, brunette hair, called Hermione. After the boats they had to walk through the dungeons 'I'll take them from here Hagrid, thank you," said a tall woman with greying hair.

"Right you are Professor McGonagall ," Hagrid waving goodbye to Harry and Emily, before walking through a huge door on their left.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You will sit with your school mates in the Great Hall in a moment but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. Wait here a minute, we will be ready for you in a moment." And then the Professor followed Hagrid into the Great Hall. The first years started muttering to each other before the boy Emily recognised from the train come over to her and Harry. "So it's true then, what people were saying on the train, the famous Potters have come to Hogwarts. I didn't introduce myself in Madam Malkins did I? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." When Ron sniggered, Malfoy added, "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours, red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." Then he turned back to the twins, "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, like Weasley here. I can help you there." Looking at Malfoy's hand, waiting to seal the deal Harry replied, "I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves thanks." Malfoy sneered at him then smiled. "What about your sister? She can speak for herself can't she? Or do you make decisions for her?" Emily opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat for silence. "We are ready for you now, follow me."

The Great Hall was magnificent! The ceiling look like it was the sky, seeing all the stars above their heads. It was magical. At the top of the hall, on a platform was a stool, with an old hat in front of them. Professor McGonagall stood next to it, and then it began to sing!

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The students and Professors all clapped. Once the applause had died down, Professor McGonagall took out a piece of parchment and said, "When I call your name, come up to the platform and I will place the hat on your head. Once you have been told your house, go and sit with them. Abbot, Hannah."

The group of first years slowly got smaller, Emily and Harry only really taking notice of the students getting sorted that they knew. "Granger, Hermione." Hermione walked up, shakily and a few moments after the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next person to get sorted that they knew was "Malfoy, Draco," who was told "SLYTHERIN!" by the hat as soon as it was placed on his head. The crowd got smaller still and Emily was getting very nervous. What if she didn't fit in any house? She was wondering what would happen to her in that case when the Professor called, "Potter, Emily." There was much gasping and muttering as she walked slowly up to the platform and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

She jumped slightly as she heard a voice in her head that had to belong to the hat.

_Hmmm difficult, you have courage, yes and very ambitious I see. Very bright as well. Hmmm... I can see you doing well in two of the rival houses, but which one to place you in? Hmmm, maybe...no...but you'd do so well...very well, _"SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was screamed to the hall, which stayed silent in shock. A Potter, in Slytherin? Everyone stared at Emily as she walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry" was next, who was just as nervous as his sister. He also heard the voice of the hat enter his head.

_Hmmm like your sister, I see. Very difficult the pair of you. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. You're very alike your sister, but there's something different. Darker maybe in one of you? Unless I wrong. Very interesting...but where to put you? "_Slytherin, please, Slytherin_," _Harry muttered, he didn't want to be in Slytherin but his sister needed him. The hat saw this of course. _So you can be with your sister? But Slytherin wouldn't help you in the way Gryffindor would. Do you not agree? Hmmm...decisions decisions."_GRYFFINDOR!"

This time there was a round of applause, along with much muttering. Harry caught Emily's eye while walking over to the Gryffindor table and gave her an apologetic smile, wishing that they had been in the same house. He hadn't seen her look so worried since she was about to meet the Dursleys, but at least then she had him with her to reassure her. To protect her.

When the last two first years were sorted, (Weasley, Ronald – Gryffindor and Zabini, Blaise – Slytherin), Professor Dumbledore stood, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I have just two words for you. Tuck in!" As he sat the plates in front of the students filled with all different foods, from chicken to potatoes and fish to, strangely, mint humbugs. Both Harry and Emily filled their plates high, neither having this much for a single meal before, much less being able to choose! The small girl, with short black hair and bright blue eyes, who was sitting next to Emily turned to her and smiled "Hi, I'm Alice Black. Didn't expect to be here I'm guessing?" when Emily shook her head, sadly Alice continued, "Me neither, I hoped to be in Gryffindor. That's where my dad was. According to my godfather at least."

By the end of the feast Emily knew that she and Alice would be great friends, they got along so well. "Prefects, take the first years to the dormitories. Everyone has to be up bright and early for their lessons tomorrow."

The Slytherin common room was in the Dungeons. "The passwords Pureblood, don't forget that you'll need it to get into the common room." And as soon as her said it the portrait swung open, allowing them entry. It was slightly colder than the entrance hall and Great Hall were, and the colours used most were green, black and silver. Once they had been shown to the first year dormitory, the girls started introducing themselves. "I'm Astoria Greengrass" started the tall ,pretty girl, then pointed to the shorter, podgy girl, "That's Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson," Pansy was a head shorter than Astoria, and quite skinny. They all had long, dark hair. "Alice Black and Emily Potter, though I think you guessed that," Alice said quickly, while Emily half smiled, shyly. "We'd better get to bed, we don't want to be late for classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess. We can get to know each other tomorrow." Pansy yawned.

"Night," the room chorused to each other, as the lights went out.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were also going to bed, saying a yawned goodnight to Seamus, Dean and Neville, who shared their dormitory.

Neither Harry, nor Emily slept much that night, because of both the wonders and disappointments of their first night at Hogwarts.

...

Well not much I can think to say. Hope you liked it :) and Jellybeans for anyone who reviews for me :D

Love Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry to spam up anyones inboxes, not much has really changed again so my most sincere apologises.

Anyway on to chapter 4 =)

DISCLAIMER – As always J.K. Rowling owns all, except my own characters – Alice Black and Emily Potter.

Chapter 4

"Emily? Emily! Wake up, or do you want to miss breakfast?" Alice all but screamed at Emily, who, at 8:45am, was still in her bed. Emily jumped up, how did it get so late? Five minutes later, Alice and Emily were sliding into the Great Hall, just as Professor Snape, their head of house, appeared in front of them. "Black, Potter, you're late. Here are your timetables, if you're quick, you can get some toast before you collect your books for the day." He handed them their timetables and walked out of the Great Hall. Grabbing a piece of toast and racing back to the dormitory, Alice and Emily looked at their subjects for the day.

_**Monday**_

_8:15-8:55 – Breakfast _

_9:00-10:00 – Potions (With Gryffindor)_

_10:00-10:20 – Break_

_10:20-11:20 – Potions (With Gryffindor)_

_11:20-12:20 – Charms (With Gryffindor)_

_12:20-1:30 – Lunch_

_1:30-2:30 – History of Magic (With Ravenclaw)_

_2:30-3:30 – Herbology (With Gryffindor) _

_3:30-3:45 – Break_

_3:45-4:45 – Herbology (With Gryffindor) _

_5:00-7:00 – Dinner _

"Hmmm, not a bad day by the looks of it. And look we're going to be with Harry and the other Gryffindors nearly all day! Come on don't want to be late for potions." Emily said, skipping out the common room. Luckily potions was in the dungeons otherwise they would've been late. Professor Snape would've killed them for sure! As they walked into the potions classroom, Emily went over to Harry, who had saved a spot for her so they could share the work bench and Alice joined Hermione who was just in front. "Hey, you okay?" Harry whisper as Professor Snape walked in. Emily started to reply when he began to speak so she silenced herself, deciding to wait until break so she won't get into trouble. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class." As he went on Harry began to drift off, having slept so little the night before. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry hesitated. Was he supposed to have memorised his whole textbook? "A very powerful sleeping potion, known as the Draught of the Living Death, sir," Emily answered quickly. Snape looked impressed, not something that was normal for him, according to rumours anyway. "Very good Miss Potter, 10 points for Slytherin. Now you are already in pairs, but as of next lesson I will pick your pairs. Turn to page 3 in your textbook and start the cure for boils. It's very simple, I'm sure a 7 year old could make it with no problem, so let see what you all make of it. You have 45 minutes."

"Times up, I will come round to inspect your potions so do not pack away until I have told you that you can," Professor Snape said, causing everyone to stop with their potion. "Longbottom, a baby could've done better. Malfoy, fine but not perfect. Granger, acceptable. Black, good again not perfect but suffice." He went on like this for the rest of the class, "Mr Potter, terrible." He turned to Emily and half-smiled. "Miss Potter, you however have made it perfectly. You have inherited your mother's skills in potions, I see. She was an exceptionally bright witch, you know. Unlike your father." At this he glared at Harry. "Well, pack up for break. Everyone who got less than fine, that is to say everyone but Miss' Black, Potter, Granger and Greengrass and Mr's Malfoy and Zabini, will be writing an essay, using at least 6 inches of parchment, on why their potion was not an acceptable potion and how they will make it better. The rest of you can have an extra break. Emily, I would like you to wait behind at break please." Then the bell went, making everyone get up from their seats, most of them complaining about the essay that was set. Within moments Harry and Emily were the only ones left, Harry just staying a minute to tell Emily that he'd wait outside for her. "Now, uh...I guess you are wondering why I wanted you to wait behind, yes?" Snape said, sounding nervous, which was I first for him. "Well, I...I uh wanted to..." he was interrupted by a teacher walking in the classroom.

"Severus, the meeting, remember? You can't be late." She said, then smiled at Emily when she saw her. "Hello dear, I'm Professor Sprout. First year? I'll have you later then. I'd love to chat but we have a meeting," looking back at Professor Snape she added, "I'll see you up there, in a minute. Hurry up though will you?" and with that she walked back out. Snape sighed.

"Come to potions five minutes early okay? If I'm not here then wait, I'll be down soon." Then he led her out of his room and walked off. "What did he want?" asked Harry, popping out from the shadows making his twin jump. "Merlin's beard Harry! I nearly had a bloody heart attack! And answering your question I don't know. He has a meeting so he's going to tell me before class." While they went to finding Alice and Ron, they thought about what Snape might say to Emily.

At quarter past ten, Emily was sliding down the corridor, to the dungeons, eager to find out what the Professor wanted her for. She saw that he was waiting by his desk for her as she ran in. "What was it you wanted Professor?" Emily said, panting slightly. Snape looked even more nervous than before, which made Emily more curious than before. "Well, to cut to the chase, I am your Godfather. I'm guessing this is a shock, and I suppose you'll want to know who your other Godfathers are so...Emily?" he said abruptly, as Emily looked as if she were going to faint, and fainting girls really weren't his speciality. "You're my godfather? Really?" then added, "Are you Harry's godfather too?" Snape rolled his eyes. "If I was do you think I would've just asked you to come here? But yes, I am your godfather, along with Remus Lupin, who I believe has tried to contact the orphanage you were in, and Si..." he stopped himself quickly, and luckily Emily didn't notice as he added, "and he's Harry's godfather too. I can try to arrange a meeting if you'd like?" Emily was shocked. She had two godfathers, and one of them she would be near everyday at school, and the other had tried to contact the orphanage. That must have been who tried to get her out! She quickly agreed to Snape arranging a meeting as he noticed it was quarter to eleven and they had kept the class waiting outside. "Come in quickly, that was my fault this time, but you should have time to finish your essays. Hurry up! Emily, you can stay if you'd wish but no helping anyone with their work." Emily decided to leave and find Alice again, telling herself to remember to tell Harry about their godfather.

She found Alice in the library, with Hermione. "Hey Em, I wondered where you'd got to. What did Snape want?" Alex said as Emily sat across from her and Hermione.

"He's my godfather," she whispered , not wanting it to get out. It was wishful thinking on her part though it seemed. "SNAPE'S YOUR GODFATHER?" Hermione shouted, making everyone in the library turn and stare, then when she saw the look on Emily's face added, "Sorry, force of habit. I hear really unexpected news and I overreact. Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah. He told me who my other godfather was, he's Harry's too" she replied.

"Who?" her two friends chorused.

"Remus Lupin, I think he said," Emily answered, slowly.

"Oh my god! No way? That's my godfather, you know the one I live with?" Alice exclaimed, "Do you have an owl? I want to send him a letter and ask. I've got to tell him what house I got in anyway. We've got enough time before charms." So they ran off to the owlery to get Emily's owl Nadira.

By lunch Emily had managed to get to Harry to talk to him, since Professor Flitwick, much to Ron's displeasure, had paired them up. They were trying to levitate feathers, only Hermione managed, proving Ron was doing the spell wrong and annoying him, so he wouldn't talk to her. "So what did Snape want? To give you extra potions since your brilliant?" Harry said chuckling.

"No. He's my godfather. And Alice's godfather is also our godfather. Isn't that great?" Emily said, excitedly.

"Really? Wait, you get two godfathers and I only get one? That's hardly fair." Harry complained, but dropped the subject. They walked into lunch, discussing what Remus might be like, just as Malfoy walked out. "Look its Potter, who can't even brew a potion half right," he said laughing along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Those baboons can't either, Malfoy. And no snide comment about me? God, you think you're everything Malfoy, but you're not."

Malfoy sneered, " I'm rich, popular, what else do I need?"

"Proper friends? Decency? And a brain maybe?" Emily replied, walking off to the Gryffindor table, dragging a laughing Harry with her, leaving Malfoy to storm out.

"Ha, you shown him, Em" Harry said still laughing, Hermione, Alice and the Weasley twins joining in. Then the twins looked from her to Alice. "Shouldn't you two be over at your own table?" Fred said jokingly.

"Yeah, you Slytherins hate us, you're our rivals, you know?" laughed George, moving over so there was a space for Emily.

"On the contrary, we're not like other Slytherins, we like you Gryffindors," Alice giggled. Emily laughed as well. "Yeah, there's not so many pompous idiots" she added, getting the group laughing.

After a while of talking, joking and laughing Fred said "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but the bell will be going soon and we've got Defence. Bye guys" George waved, and winked at Emily as they walked out of the Great Hall. "They have a good point, Em and I had better get to History of Magic. It's taught by a ghost apparently. That'll be cool. See you's at dinner." Alice said standing up, waiting for her friend. "Yeah, we'll talk at dinner, later you lot." Emily added, smiling. She had already made some friends! Okay one was her brother, but the twins, Hermione and Alice liked her. And Ron maybe. She'd never had friends before. She liked the feeling.

History of Magic was indeed taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. The hour went by very slowly, Alice and Emily playing paper games instead of listening. Luckily, Professor Binns seemed to rarely pay attention to his class. Herbology was more interesting, even though they weren't doing anything practical until they had read about the plants they were going to be working with. By dinner Alice, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Emily were worn out. "I can't wait to get to bed, and that's something I thought I'd never say" Alice admitted, then added looking curiously at the window. "Emily, isn't that Nadira?" Emily looked at the owl flying over to her seeing that it was. When she landed, Emily took the envelope, and seeing _Alice Black _sprawled on the front passed it wordlessly to Alice, who opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Alice, (and Harry and Emily if you are both reading this),_

_To answer your question yes, I am godfather to Emily and Harry as well as you Alice, being best friends with both your father's making each of us be godfathers to all of you. I received a letter from Severus Snape, (Professor Snape I should say to you though) saying that the twins would like to meet me. I have arranged to come on September 6__th__, this Friday, since I know first years have Friday afternoons off. I'm looking forward to seeing you after so many years, and of course you Alice. See you all Friday. _

_Remus_

"We're meeting our godfather on Friday!" Emily exclaimed, clapping making everyone laugh, "I can't wait!"

...

A/N - Snapes a little OOC as well. Oh well, as a warning, some characters may be OOC, if you don't like it don't read it but in all honestly, fanfiction is to make people in your own view and this is mine so yeah, review or whatever :)

Love Abi

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Well hope you liked chapter 4, now on to chapter 5!

Again sorry I didn't change much at all!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns, except Alice Black and Emily Potter.

Chapter 5

As the week drew on Harry and Emily, grew more excited. They went from being family-less, just over a month ago, and now they had some family! Okay so it was each other and they're godfathers, and Alice, who Emily classed as god-sister even though they weren't really family, but it was more than they had ever had, and people who actually cared about them, which made them ecstatic! "You'll love Remus, by the way. He's quite sensible and that at times but he's a good laugh too. And a good teacher, so if you're failing any class, he can help. Well some...he's not really good with potions or charms but the rest you'll be fine with." Alice told them outside the Great Hall before breakfast on Friday. Harry was about to reply when Professor Snape came over to them. "I will be escorting you to Hogsmeade, the wizarding village, where you will meet Lupin. Don't spread it around though, first and second years aren't allowed to the village, I don't want complaints from anyone else. I'll meet you here at 20 past 12." Then he walked back towards the dungeons.

"We're going to the village! Wow," Alice exclaimed.

"Cool! Snape doesn't seem too happy though" Emily added. Just then the Fred and George came over.

"Couldn't help over hearing Snape's taking you to Hogsmeade." Fred started, without so much of a hello. "And we thought maybe you'd like to come down on one of the weekends with us?" Just before Emily could reply, George stepped in, "We know you're not old enough, but what about sneaking. Here let us show you," taking out a blank piece of parchment from his pocket, he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Wow. Is that a map?" Emily said in awe.

"Merlin's beard, there's us!" Alice added.

"And look, Dean and Neville in the common room. Wait, who's that?" Harry exclaimed, but when the four of them gave him a weird look he added, "It's nothing, just me being silly. How's this supposed to help though?" Fred looked at Harry knowingly. "Well if you'll turn your attention to the third floor, you will see a one-eyed witch statue. If you go up to it and say _Dissendum _it'll move slightly so you can get into the cellar of Honeydukes."

"And hey presto, you're in Hogsmeade!" George added, then started in a rush, "Don't go telling anyone though, maybe Ron and Hermione..."

"But definitely no Slytherins, no offence to you girls." Fred finished.

"How do you make it blank? And can we really have it?" Emily questioned. Fred lazily pulled Georges wand from his hand, "Mischief managed. And of course, my dear Emily. We've memorised it. Anyway I want breakfast, see you kiddies later." And giving both the girls a hug and Harry a pat on the back they walked into the Great Hall. "Wow, that's so cool!" Alice said, happily. Harry was strangely quiet. "Harry? What's wrong?" Emily asked, worryingly. "Oh, I was just wondering if Remus would be able to tell us why everyone knows us. It's just bugging me not knowing" Harry said, snapping out of the daze. Alice looked at them as if they were crazy. "You're not telling me you don't know why you're famous?" when the twins shook their heads Alice continued, "Well there was this really dark wizard, Voldemort, who murdered a lot of people...see no one lived if he decided to kill them. And he went after you're parents...and he went after the two of you, but you both lived. After everyone he killed, he couldn't murder two infants. That's why you two are famous." Harry and Emily were speechless. "Anyway," Alice added, sensing the awkwardness, "let's get breakfast, yeah? We gotta sit at our table today remember Em. We don't want Slytherin hating us."

"You have a point. They're weird with me anyway, because I'm a Potter. See ya at lunch Harry!" waving at Harry, Emily and Alice walked to the Slytherin table, where the rest of the first years were staring. "Hey...why do you spend so much time with the Gryffindors? I mean yeah Potter's there but we're your house, we want you to be one of us. Right guys?" Astoria said greeting them. The first years muttered and nodded in agreement. "Oh well, uh, I don't really know Harry as well as I should, being his sister and everything. So, you know, we're trying to catch up on eleven years..." Emily stuttered, sitting down next to Malfoy as Alice had taken the only other space opposite.

"Yeah, but we could spend more time with you guys, right Em?" Alice chipped in.

"Yep Alice" Emily replied. "Anyway we better go, Binns class is a skive anyway."

As predicted, no one in Slytherin actually did any work in History of Magic, except Emily taking the odd note here and there, not wanting to fall behind. "Just get one of the Ravenclaws to do it, they're the brainy ones aren't they?" hissed a voice behind her. Turning round Emily saw it was Malfoy. "Just because you're too lazy to do your work doesn't mean you should bully others into doing it, Malfoy," she whispered back. They continued this argument into transfiguration. "Miss Potter. Mr Malfoy. Is there a reason you are continuously talking through my lesson? I'm not deaf you know. You have detention next Monday night together. 7pm sharp. Now as I was saying..."

Leaving the classroom for lunch Emily could've punched Malfoy. Detention already! All because he was too lazy to do his work? That's hardly fair! "Hey Em, why were you talking to Malfoy?" Harry said, running to catch up with her, quickly followed by Alice, Ron and Hermione.

"He was just annoying me. It doesn't matter. Come on we'll be late for meeting Sev. Oops, still in school hours, Professor Snape." Emily said laughing and bounding down the stairs to the entrance hall, where they saw Snape waiting.

"Before I am asked, it is only Black and the Potters I am escorting. Off you go Weasley, and you Granger." And so they walked into the Great Hall, without a backwards glance. "Come, quickly. I have to be back to prepare my next class."

10 minutes later, they were waiting outside a small pub, called the three broomsticks. "Uncle Remus!" Alice shouted, waving at the man walking towards them. His robes were old and torn, his hair straggly, but he had a kind face. "I can look after them from here Severus, I shall bring them back up to the castle later." Snape gave a sharp nod then walked off. Remus turned back to the children. "Alice! How are you? I never did comment on you being Slytherin did I? It doesn't matter where you are, honest. You'll still be a fine witch. Everyone but your dad in his family was Slytherin. And your mother was. It's nothing to be worried or upset about okay?"

Alice laughed, "Let me breathe Remus. I'm fine, and I know that. Anyway they're not so bad, plus I've got Em with me so I'm not alone. Oh yeah this is Harry and Emily by the way." The twins muttered a hello. "Oh, sorry. I totally left you two out. God, I've not seen you two sense you were one! I remember when I'd look after the three of you when you were younger, you all got on so well." Remus said, chuckling at the memory. "Merlin's beard. You look just like James and Lily. Only you've both got your mother's eyes." Emily smiled.

"I look like my mum? Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes, you do. Like Harry looks like your father. And little Alice here looks like her father." Remus added ruffling Alice's short hair.

"Hey Remus, I was wondering. If you're Harry and Emily's godfather, and Snape's Emily's, then who's Harry's other godfather? Otherwise its uneven" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, you're father is both of their godfather, as well as me. And you're other godfather Harry, Is a man called Peter Pettigrew. But he was murdered, about 10 years ago." Remus said quickly, obviously not wanting to stay on the topic. Harry was confused though. Pulling out the map he said, "But I saw the name Peter Pettigrew...he was in the Gryffindor common room." Remus looked at the parchment, his eyes wide. "Let's go and get butterbeer to talk about this, I have a feeling like it'll be a long chat."

...

A/N – This is where I start changing the storylines, so I really hope you like it! Reviews please :D

Love Abi

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Right I'm going to update this as much as I can, I feel so bad making people wait even though most people probably aren't too bothered. Please please please review! I have only had 3 reviews, which I am very gracious for and which I did reply to, but I don't know what anyone else thinks, so even a keep writing or I like it or something like that with your thoughts will make me a very happy girl.

Anyhow sorry for the mini "lecture" there, lol on with Chapter 6!

**DISCLAIMER**: If I owned Harry Potter I would be ecstatic! However, I only own Emily Potter and Alice Black and my ideas, the rest is all J.K. Rowling's creation.

Chapter 6

Remus told the trio to find a table while he got them butterbeer. Once he sat down he turned to Harry, while passing drinks around, "Can I see the map? You said you saw him in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry took out the map and handed it to Remus nodding. The man scanned the map in the area of the Gryffindor common room and gasped. "I don't believe it..."

"Uncle Remus? What's wrong? If Peter is dead then the map obviously lied, how do you know it's telling the truth?" Alice asked curiously.

"Peter is alive, the map never lies. I helped create the map, with your dads, and Peter too, so I know it doesn't lie." Remus answered, then added more to himself than the eleven year olds, "But how is it possible...wait...no he wouldn't?" Then he looked at Harry once more. "Are you in Gryffindor? Or Slytherin like your sister?" he asked kindly.

"Gryffindor" Harry replied, wondering why it mattered.

"Do you know if any of the pupils own a rat, by any chance?" Remus said more eager.

"Yeah, Ron has Scabbers. He's old though, and missing a toe." Harry answered having a sip of butterbeer.

"That's it! I need to see this rat, as soon as possible." Remus said standing up and draining his glass.

"But why? What's all this got to do with Peter Pettigrew?" Emily asked politely.

"Everything. Peter is an animagus, which means he can turn into an animal at will. He turned into a rat. And all they found of him was his finger, and Harry said he was missing a toe. I just need to see if it is him. Because if it is, Sirius is a free man." Remus mumbled the last part to himself, not wanting Alice to know her father was in Azkaban for the murder of muggles and Peter.

Once they got up to the castle, it was just about dinner time, so they went to the Great Hall to see if Ron was there. Which of course he was, Emily thought, he'd spent his whole day there if he could. Giggling to herself at the thought, she went over to Ron. "Hi Ron, I need a favour."

"Hmmm?" Ron replied, his mouth full of food.

"I need to borrow Scabbers, though maybe you should come too." Emily said, then, being impatient as she was, suddenly dragged Ron by the back of his robes past to Remus, Alice and Harry, and out into the Entrance Hall before he yanked them out of her hands. "Alright, keep your hair on. You could've let me finish dinner." He scowled.

"But you would've taken too long Ronald," she replied, making her brother laugh, along with Alice and Remus, as they caught up with them.

5 minutes later Emily, Alice and Remus were waiting for Ron and Harry to return with the rat. "They're taking forever! Remus, make them hurry up" Emily groaned, making Remus chuckle. "They've only been in there about a minute and a half, be patient. You've inherited your father's patience, when it comes to waiting at least, that's for sure." Emily's reply was interrupted by the reappearance of Harry, Ron and Scabbers. "Ron, I need you to trust me okay?" when Ron nodded Remus continued, "Scabbers isn't a rat. He's actually a wizard, named Peter. Well, I about 90% sure. I need to do a simple revealing spell. If he's Peter it will change him back. However if he isn't Peter he will be unharmed and unaffected." It took about 10 minutes to convince him, but finally Ron handed the rat over. Remus pointed his wand at Scabbers, who was asleep, and muttered a spell. After a moment, the rat turned into a small man, with greying hair, who looked a lot like a rat, which Harry found ironic. Ron however, went slightly pale. "Remus. My old friend. And Harry, Emily, Alice! You've all grown so much!" While the eleven year olds backed away, Remus muttered another spell, shooting ropes out his wand, tying the man up. When Harry Alice and Emily began to protest, Remus interrupted them. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore, then I will explain everything. Well as much as I can."

In Dumbledore's office, it got very crowded. All the Professors joined them, all shocked to find Pettigrew alive. "I brought some veritaserum, so you can find out the truth." Professor Snape said lazily passing over a vial to Remus as he walked in the office. Making Peter drink it, Professor Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes" the man answered simply.

"Was Sirius the one who told Voldemort where the Potter's were?" Dumbledore continued, making most of the Professors shiver when he said you-know-who's name.

"No"

"Then who did? Who was secret keeper if not Sirius?"

"Me, I was secret keeper. Sirius made James change thinking that the dark lord would go after him."

"So you are in league with Voldemort?" more shudders.

"Was. I did was I intended on doing."

"How long were you a death eater? Before you told on your best friend, and his family, I mean"

"A year and a bit."

"Who murdered the 13 muggles then? What exactly happened"

"Me. After I yelled about Sirius' treachery, I cut off my finger, then blew up the street so that Sirius looked guilty."

"Okay. Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind as to alert the Minister of Peter's reappearance, and tell him that Sirius Black is innocent, and should be removed from Azkaban immediately." Then Dumbledore turned to Harry, Emily, Alice and Ron. "Did you get all that, or are you still confused." Remus was about to add something when Alice piped up, "Sirius Black? He's in Azkaban? But Remus, you said he died...?"

"I didn't want you to know your father was a murderer Alice, I thought it would upset you. I do owe both you and him and apology though, for believing he would do such a thing. And if you four didn't get all that I'll fill you in, don't worry."

~~~ The week after ~~~

When Emily woke up she looked at the clock. 7am. She was up at 7am on a Saturday? What was the world coming to? However, as she felt wide awake, she decided it would be better to just get up. Not wanted to disturb her roommates, she quickly changed into jeans and a green hoodie, she grabbed her book and crept into the common room. Sitting on one of the green sofas, she relaxed and started reading. No more than 5 minutes later Malfoy came up in front of her sitting next to her and plucking her book from grasp. "You read Shakespeare?" he asked, in a surprising tone, rather than his usual sneer.

"Yes, though it's nothing to do with you Malfoy." Emily snapped, trying to get her book back. Malfoy put the book down on the table beside him. "Any plans for today then Emily?" he asked, trying again to start conversation.

Emily hesitated, why was he being nice? "I don't see why you'd care Malfoy."

"Since when have I done anything to show I don't care about how you feel? I've barely spoke to you, except maybe once in Potions since we're partners. What've I done?" Malfoy retorted.

"Well, nothing to me. But how about my brother? Ron and Hermione? You've never been nice to them." Emily replied, leaning over Malfoy to get her book. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Okay, one why do you care about the blood traitor and mudblood? And two, that's you not liking me because you judge me on my actions to others."

"But I hate your personality. And don't talk about Ron and Hermione like that!" Emily snarled.

"But you don't even know me Emily! Tell you what get to know me and you can hate me as much as you want and I'll leave it. But otherwise I'll just annoy you. Because you're judging me, which is hardly fair. Deal?" Malfoy asked. Emily hesitated. She didn't want to agree but she hating judging people before she knew them, so maybe she should give him a chance? "Fine, you have a deal Malfoy. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. And call me Draco, what's with the last name stuff?" Malfoy half smiled at her, which had never happened before.

"Fine Draco. Anyway I'm starving. Coming up for breakfast, or am I going to be eating alone?" Emily rolled her eyes. Draco stood up offering Emily his arm, to which Emily looked, stood up and walked past without a second glance, causing Draco to sigh before following her out of the common room.

~~~November 30th~~~

**(A/N – As I've said I'm not following J.K's plot here, so nothing except school and Malfoy still being mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Emily and Malfoy becoming closer which no one has really noticed has really happened, which is why they have skipped a month and a half or so) **

"Look Harry, mails here. And looks like I got a letter, strange that's not mums owl..." Ron stated yawning. Opening the letter, his eyes widened. "What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I've got to go to the trial. For Peter and Sirius."

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"'Cos he was my pet, you know. Looks like Percy has a letter too. Makes sense, he had Scabbers before me."

Over at the Slytherin table, the only first years at the table were Alice and Emily, Astoria in bed with flu and Pansy and Millicent in the common room having already ate. "I don't feel too good, I'm gonna go to the Hospital Wing okay? Cover for me in class." Alice said, walking away from the table leaving Emily alone. Then Malfoy walked in, and sat next to Emily, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi. What do you want Draco?" Emily sighed. She knew she said she'd get too know him, which shockingly she had and kind of liked him, but that was a while back, and to be honest it was way too early in the morning.

"Is it a crime to bid good day to a fellow class mate?" Draco asked quickly.

"Hmmm, I guess not. I'm just tired is all." Emily replied yawning, then added, "You're not bailing out of class today are you?"

"No...why?" Draco looked confused.

"Cause I'll sit next to you in classed today. If you don't mind that is?" Emily asked, smiling a little at him.

"Why would I mind Em? You'll be alone otherwise, since Alice is off to the hospital wing and Astoria has the flu. Also Pansy and Millicent really don't like you, they just don't want to start arguments." He said smiling back.

Emily rolled her eyes and giggled, "I didn't think they did. Oh well though, as long as they're civil. Anyway we should get to class, I don't want to be late for Potions." Draco got up and offered his arm to Emily, who this time, blushed slightly before taking it and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry saw her walk out. "Did you two see that?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"Emily walking out the hall with Malfoy, arms linked and everything!" Harry replied, slightly angry. Seeing him get more annoyed and confused, Hermione promised she'd talk to Emily later, then decided to leave for class.

Emily was shocked to find, in the last couple months, how much she liked Draco's company. In the common that evening they sat on one of the sofas very close talking, alone because everyone else was either at dinner, studying or hanging out somewhere else. "I've got an idea! Let's play 20 questions." Emily said. When Draco looked at her confused, she added, "It's a game where we take it in turn asking each other questions about us. I'll go first. What's your favourite game?"

"Oh I see. Probably Quidditch. Umm...favourite animal?"

"Panda. Favourite food?"

"Chips and cheese! Favourite class?"

"Potions. Do you like reading?"

"Yes, I have a library nearly as big as the one here at home. Do you?"

"Oh yes. I'd love to have a look in your library! I bet you have a better selection than here," Emily said, forgetting the game for a moment.

"I'll let you come over sometime," Draco said softly, staring at her. They were silent for a few minutes._ I think I like him_, Emily thought. _No I can't! That's ridiculous. Anyway even if I did he'd never like me back._ "Favourite colour?" Emily asked, conscious that he was still looking at her.

"Emerald green," he blurted out then blushed, which made Emily laugh softly, nervously.

"Why blush?"

"Because..." Draco hesitated, then continued hoping she wouldn't laugh at him, "Because I like it as it's the colour of your eyes."

"Really?" Emily blushed. Draco was turning out to be way sweeter than she expected, and surprisingly she found this was a good thing. "Yes. You have beautiful green eyes Emily." Then he pecked her on the cheek, stood up and walked up to his dormitory.

_Well great_, Emily thought, _I think like I really have fallen for him._

**A/N** – My longest chapter yet! I'm proud. I thought this was a cute wee chapter near the end, I have to have more fluff in this story it's fun to write and I sit there going aww as it comes into my head. Pairings I thought - well the obvious EP(OC)/DM, because well I love Draco and thought they'd be cute together, it won't be a straight forward pairing though it would be no fun without drama! Then I was going to keep the original RW/HG from the books and have HP/AB(OC) or HP/GiW and AB(OC)/FW(or)GeW. What do you think about the last ones? Note – none from the last sentence are final yet only Emily and Draco. Anyway review and everything please :) I'll give you _virtual_ cookies if you do!

Jazzmyne16

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Well more fluff in this chapter? I guess you'll find out. Here's chapter 7.

A few small changes!

DISCLAIMER: As always I only own Emily Potter and Alice Black, and some of the plot I guess since its way off the original now, don't worry Voldemort will be in it, all else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_RECAP_

_You have beautiful green eyes Emily." Then he pecked her on the cheek, stood up and walked up to his dormitory. _

_Well great, Emily thought, I think like I really have fallen for him._

Chapter 7

Alice walked in with Pansy and Astoria, who was looking much better than she had in the morning, while Emily was still staring after Draco, hand on her cheek. "Em? You okay?" Astoria asked, sitting beside her. Emily snapped out of her daze and looked at her, " I'm fine, just off in a daydream you know?"

"Were you sitting up here by yourself? Why didn't you come to dinner?" Pansy shoot at her, looking worried, but suspicious.

"I was with Draco. And I wasn't really very hungry." Emily replied, seeing a flash of anger in Pansy's eyes. Alice, who saw an argument coming on excused herself and went to bed as she was tired. "Really I thought you couldn't stand him! What happened?" Astoria exclaimed. Emily smiled at her friend, "Well we had a deal that I'd get to know him and hate him for my own sake not Harry's and everyone's, a while back, I told you about that remember? And we played 20 questions, then he said I had beautiful eyes. And kissed my cheek." Emily finished blushing. While Astoria awwed, Millicent walked in, and Pansy looked ready to murder Emily. "How could you? I like him, I thought I told you, and everyone to stay away! I've already had Zabini and Nott ask about you and the one boy you say you hate kisses you! You're a little slut! You're doing it to prove you can get anyone you want aren't you?" Pansy screamed at her, Millicent automatically agreeing with her. Emily burst into tears, and Astoria hugged her. "Pansy! How could you say that? You never said any such thing and if you should be shouting at anyone it would be Malfoy, as he kissed her." Astoria shouted, as more Slytherin pupils walked in and Draco came down into the common room. As soon as he saw her, tears streaming down her face he went over to her, taking her hand and gently leading her out of the common room, where Pansy and Astoria continued shouting. He lead her outside, were the sun was setting and sat down next to an old tree. Emily sat next to him, snuggling into his chest, Draco wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay Emily? I'm sorry, it's my fault." Emily shook her head in disagreement. She couldn't believe what she was hearing."How's it your fault? I'm the one who opened my big mouth." Emily mumbled into him.

"It just is. If Pansy keeps being mean let me know okay? I'll sort her out." Draco told her, playing with her hair. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it, and if they do they won't get away with it." Emily pulled away from him, just enough so that she could look at his face.

"Really?" she smiled, "Only Harry's protective of me really, but he's family. No one's ever been as nice to me as you are Draco." Draco just smiled back at her, glad that he could cheer her up. He hadn't expected to feel like this when he met her in Madam Malkins. But he cared about her, more than he had anyone one else. He'd never felt this way before. They sat hugging for a while watching the sunset, then it began to rain, starting lightly, getting heavier and heavier. "We should go, we'll catch a cold or something." Emily said standing up, stealing Draco's hand. He stood and let go of her hand, moving her hair out of her face, as it fell when she was crying. Cupping her chin and gently moving her face up, he bent down and kissed her, shortly but sweetly on the lips. Then taking her hand again as she blushed and smiled, he led her towards the castle. Astoria met them in the entrance hall, telling them, as they walked back to the common room, Pansy had been spying on them and was not at all happy. In the common room, Draco walked the girls to their dormitory, taking Emily's hand before she entered and kissing it. After saying goodnight, he walked away, while Emily, blushing again, and Astoria went in the dormitory, to find Alice sleeping and Pansy and Millicent whispering together on Pansy's bed. Ignoring them Emily bid Astoria goodnight, smiled at the sleeping Alice, who looked so adorable Emily was mentally going aww in her head, and closed her curtains around her bed, and quickly changed into her pyjamas ad slipped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, Alice bounded downstairs, feeling much better than the day before. She saw Draco, sitting on one of the sofas as if waiting for someone. "Hello Malfoy. Heard you caused a lot of shouting matches last night." She said, sitting in the chair opposite.

"It wasn't intentional, I'll assure you Black." Draco replied, yawning.

"So are you and Emily going out?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Umm...I don't know. It's not like I asked her out we just kissed...but I will ask her. Though her brother will kill me I'm sure." Draco said, uncertainly, then added, "Oh well I can take Potter any day."

"He won't. I'm sure he won't like it, but he wants Emily to be happy. And leave Harry alone, Emily won't be happy if the two of you don't get along, or at least try. Oh and since I'm her best friend, well one of them, I gotta say if you hurt her, I swear you'll be kicked into next year. Plus Harry and Ron will probably personally kill you." Draco gulped. "On that note, I'm gonna go wake up Astoria and Emily." And with that she skipped back to the dormitory. When she saw it was 8:35am she groaned, and barely noticed Pansy and Millicent were nowhere to be seen. "Emily! Get up. Draco's waiting for you. And Astoria I want breakfast today not next week thanks."

***Harry's POV***

I saw two first year Slytherins, who I knew from classes, walking up to our table, giggling and whispering. They came over to me and Ron. "Hi, Potter. Has Emily told you yet?" the taller skinnier one, Pansy I think her name was, asked me.

"Told me what?" I asked, suspiciously.

"About her and Draco? I thought she'd tell you, you being her brother and everything." Pansy smiled evilly.

"What!" I stood up abruptly.

"Oops, I guess she didn't. Anyway, I've got better things to do than talk to a pathetic Gryffindor like you Potter." And without a second glance she walked off giggling with her friend, over to the Slytherin table. I scanned the room for my twin, hoping that Pansy was just winding me up.

Then I saw Emily walk in, holding hands with Malfoy, Alice and another Slytherin girl, following close behind. Harry, still standing, marched over to the Slytherin table. "Emily, can we talk?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Sure, Harry. What's up?" she said, smiling at Malfoy, who kissed her hand, before she stood up, and followed me out to the entrance hall. "What are you doing with _him_? And how come I'm just finding out about the two of you going out? How longs this been happening?" I asked, growing mad.

"Well, as you say I'm going out with him, that's why. And we've been going out for about 10 minutes. How'd you find out anyway?" Emily replied, curiously.

"You know what I mean! Why him? Out of anyone in Hogwarts, him! And Pansy told me. And it doesn't matter anyway!" I said, raising my voice.

"Because I like him, Harry! And you actually talk to Pansy? She's a cow and you know it, you're the one who told me not to talk to her, that she was just going to be a bitch!" Emily shouted back.

"Well, he's just going to hurt you, can't you see that? He doesn't have a nice bone in his body! He'll end up hurting you because that's what he's like!" I screamed, louder still.

"And you know this because you're so close? I can take care of myself!" she replied, even louder. When I saw she had tears in her eyes I felt like such a bad brother. I went to apologize but Malfoy came out of the Great Hall, carrying something in a napkin and she ran over to him, and they walked away leaving me being stared at, by a crowd that I hadn't noticed gather.

***Emily's POV***

"Hey Draco," I said taking his hand as we walked down to the common room to get our bags. Draco smiled and handed me the napkin, which held two buttered pieces of toast. "Hi Em. I got you some toast, since you didn't have any breakfast. What did Pot...what did your brother want?" I started nibbling the toast, then replied, "Just stuff about you. Pansy stirred things up and now he's convinced you're just going to hurt me..." I felt my eyes fill with tears again, and threw the toast in the nearest bin. "Hey, don't worry love, I'd never hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Draco said, stopping in front of me and picking up my chin so I was looking in his eyes, as he wiped my tears away. Then he picked up both our bags from the common room and took my hand. "Come on we'll be late for History of Magic."

***Third Person***

Emily and Draco spent History of Magic talking at the back of the class, while Astoria and Alice gossiped, taking notes and Pansy and Millicent gave Emily such evil looks that she was sure if looks could kill, she'd have dropped dead right there. But Draco was a good distraction from the girl's attention. Emily barely noticed them as she spoke about nothing with Draco and half-listened to Professor Binns droned on about Goblin wars and such. Once class was over, Draco led Emily outside for break, hoping to steer clear of anyone who might upset Emily more. "What do you want to do this afternoon Em?" Draco asked as they sat down in the same spot as the night before. "Remember we have Friday afternoons off." Emily had almost forgotten this, and thought a moment, then remembered her plans. "I'm supposed to be seeing Uncle Remus with Alice." She looked disappointed then added, "Would you like to join us? As long as Snape's not taking us down you should be allowed." Draco smiled.

"Of course, that will be fun I'm sure." He replied. "Come on let's go over to Herbology early, you can let Alice know I'll be joining you." Standing he took her hand and helped her up. They had a slow dander over to the greenhouses, making their sort journey twice as long. When they saw Alice and Astoria, talking with Nott and Zabini, Emily gently dragged. "Alice do you think Uncle Remus will mind Draco joining us later?" Emily asked, making Alice roll her eyes, giggling.

"I wouldn't have thought so. Harry's coming though, so you know. I'll try to stop arguments but..." she drifted off, and added. "Tell him when he comes in? Unless he's skiving Herbology. That way it's not like a secret and he can't complain. As much anyway."

"We're not talking at the moment, could you? Please Alice?" Emily asked, using puppy eyes when Alice gave her a look. As Harry walked in, Alice sighed and went over to talk to him, while Emily joined Astoria, Nott, Zabini and Draco's conversation. "Hey Em? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked Emily from behind her. While Draco puffed up ready to say something, Emily gave him a look, then answered. "I guess so." And followed him out the greenhouse, Draco looking after her making sure she was okay. "So you wanted to talk?" Emily said coldly, once they were outside, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier Emmy, I just hate him. And you know he hates me, he's a horrible person." When Emily gave him a _your digging yourself in deeper _look he continued, "but I realised, I should be happy that you're happy and just be ready to murder him when...if he hurts you. Am I forgiven little sis?" Emily hugged her twin, knowing there was nothing to forgive, she was just good at holding a grudge, and Harry was only trying to keep her safe and happy. She knew nothing could come between her and Harry, they were too close. Well she hoped.

...

Not my best chapter near the end I think but I couldn't think how else to end it. I feel mean doing it but in the next few chapters I think I may add a little drama to Draco and Emily's relationship. It's not Harry Potter without drama. Also I'll add in more of the Weasleys and Hermione, as they see to appear less and less in each chapter, and I feel horrible neglecting them, especially the twins, though this story will be mainly following Emily I think...I'm still deciding. Either way I hope you like it and please review and the next chapter will be up asap.

New A/N - I'm trying to make it less lovey dovey, but where I stay at least there's little like 10 year olds going out and stuff...ewww...but anyway, Draco and Emily are only going to have a few pecks until they are waaaaaay older so no hate please!

Reminder – Please let me know what pairings you want, as only DM/EP(OC) is set in stone, even then I might be mean and change it completely, hehe. But for now it stays.

Jazzmyne16

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so we're liking my last two chapters yes? I hope so anyway.

Thank you all who have added on favourites/alerts, it means a lot to me. Also thank you to bananafreak97 for reviewing :) I'm glad you like Emily and Draco, I like them too, though I dislike having to write this chapter for that reason, you'll see why. Also can I ask for no flames please? TechPrincess4eva, your words were quite harsh, I did not intend it to seem like twilight and I don't think it does. Your review quite upset me, so please if you don't like it don't read it.

Okay now to chapter 8. I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter as I realised I only like half knew where I'm going so please forgive me on that.

Oh and sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes in advance. Feel free to point them out and I'll try to change them.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't have a genie lamp so Harry Potter, (etc) belongs to J.K Rowling.

_RECAP_

_She knew nothing could come between her and Harry, they were too close. Well she hoped._

Chapter 8

The afternoon with Remus went rather well Emily thought, though he was rather shocked to see her with Draco, after all the things that Harry had apparently said about him in letters. "Mr Lupin seems nice," Draco said quietly, as he and Emily dawdled behind the rest as they walked back up to the castle. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Call him Remus, like we said. He prefers it. And I'm glad you think so, he is great. I happy you decided to come down to meet him." Draco was about to reply, when Remus, Harry and Alice noticed how far behind they were.

"Hurry up you too, you've got to be back before curfew, and sadly you have about 5 minutes." Remus said kindly.

Once they were at the castle Emily, Draco and Alice bade Harry a goodnight and went to the Slytherin common room, where they were immediately ambushed by Astoria and Zabini. "Have you seen the notice yet?" Zabini asked hurriedly.

"What notice Zabini? And obviously not, since we're just in!" Emily replied, sighing.

"It's Blaise! I hate the whole last name thing. With friends at least. And come on we're finally going to fly! The weathers supposed to be good on Monday so we get out of Charms. Isn't that great?" Blaise exclaimed. At this everyone but Emily, who looked slightly nervous, cheered. She thought no one noticed but of course Draco did. "Hey, what's wrong Em? Don't you like flying?" Emily shook her head and sighed, "I've never flew before in my life! What if I'm terrible? Or I fall?" Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You won't Em, I promise. I bet you're a great flyer, you've just not had any practice like the rest of us." Emily smiled and hugged him, to which everyone else smiled too. They were so cute! "Come on Emily, we've gotta get some sleep so we can finish our potions essays tomorrow." Astoria said.

"Why didn't you do it today?" Emily laughed, thinking she knew the answer.

"Well one I was out..." Alice started.

"And two, we need your brilliance" Astoria, finished sweetly, then added giggling, "So come on, bed! It's late anyway, and I'm sure Draco will still be there tomorrow."

"We're going up to the dormitory Emily, you have two minutes before we take you by force." Alice said laughing. She and Astoria waved goodnight to the boys as they walked away. "Fine, two minutes Draco. Avery's already upstairs so I got someone to talk to." Blaise said rolling his eyes as he left.

"Come on we gotta go." Draco whispered in Emily's ear. He walked her up to her dormitory and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Em" he said quietly as Emily hugged him.

"Night Draco." Emily replied, just as quietly, before leaving his warm embrace and walking into her dormitory.

The rest of the weekend was spent doing homework, talking about Quidditch and playing wizards chess, which surprisingly Emily found she wasn't bad at.

On Monday, the whole of first year was buzzing about flying lessons. After speaking to Harry, she found out they would be having flying lessons together. She wasn't sure whether this was good or not. She loved spending time with Harry, Hermione and Ron. But most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other. It was rare a rare occasion when there was a class including both houses and there's not a single argument or fight. After Potions, Emily, Alice, Astoria, Draco, Blaise and Avery packed up as quickly as they could and hurried to the grounds. Madam Hooch, the flying professor, had set up 20 brooms, in two lines, and asked each student to stand with a broom on their right.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now put your right hand over your broom and say up."

"Up!" the class chorused. Emily, Harry, Draco and Alice's brooms came up instantly, while the rest of the class had to repeat themselves numerous times, before one by one, the brooms sprang into their classmates' hands.

"Now, mount your brooms. I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, hover for a moment, then tilt forward slightly and come back down. On my whistle, 3, 2, 1." As she blew her whistle, Neville got very nervous, and kicked off from the ground too hard, flying high up into the air. "Mr Longbottom, get down right now!" Madam Hooch cried, but Neville, had no idea what to do as he rose higher still. Suddenly he slipped off of his broom, and landed hard on the ground. "Oh dear, a broken wrist. Come on let's get you to the hospital wing," Madam Hooch muttered to Neville, before raising her voice and adding, "All of you stay on the ground until I return, if I see anyone of you in the air, you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch." Whimpering, Neville walked off with Madam Hooch. Draco walked over to where Neville landed, spotting his rememberall. As he disliked the Gryffindors, he automatically said, without thinking, "Maybe if the fat lump and squeezed this, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass!" Most of the Slytherins laughed, excluding Emily and Alice. "Draco..." Emily started, but Harry interrupted her.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Draco retorted, jumping on his broom and soaring into the air. Harry did the same, trying to get the rememberall, not thinking of the consequences. "Harry! Don't be stupid, you'll both get in trouble!" Emily shouted, but it was no use, they weren't listening.

"Give that here Malfoy or I'll knock you of your broom!" Harry all but screamed at Draco.

"Have it your way then!" Malfoy replied, throwing the rememberall in the air, Harry racing after it, and catching it just before he hit into the castle walls. Going back to the ground, he heard the fellow Gryffindors and Alice cheering, Emily joining in half-heartedly, though you could tell her mind was somewhere else. "Potter!" the twins turned, to see Professor McGonagall strutting towards them. "Mr Potter, that is. Come with me."

***Emily's POV***

As Harry followed Professor McGonagall back into the castle, I was petrified. Surely Harry wouldn't be expelled for trying to get Neville's rememberall back? What if he was? Would he have to go back to the Dursleys? What would I do? I need Harry, I don't spend enough time with him as it is, but if he leaves I won't see him at all! Not until summer at least! Alice pulled me back to the real world, interrupting my thoughts, "Hey, are you okay? You've gone dead pale. I'm sure Harry will be okay." She said, though her voice wavered at the last statement.

"I'm fine. Just worried you know? I mean he's my brother." I bit my lip.

Just then Madam Hooch came back, and told us that was the end of the lesson, so Alice and Astoria took I into the castle. "I'm sorry I laughed at what Draco said, Ems. I shouldn't of. I hope Longbottom's okay." Astoria muttered softly.

"It's not me you should apologise to, but its okay." I whispered back.

"Anyway, come on. To the Great Hall, I'm starving," Alice laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too," Astoria joined in.

"You know what guys? I'm not too hungry, I'm going to go to the common room or something okay?" I said quietly. After exchanging worried looks, my two best friends nodded and told me to come and get them if I needed them.

Once I was in the common room, I noticed it was empty, so I went to sit on one on the sofas, and began to think. However my thinking was soon interrupted, by Draco, coming in through the portrait. "Hey, Alice and Astoria said you were up here. Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I guess. Why were you so mean to Neville? He's done nothing to you!"I replied.

"Why do you care about Longbottom?" Draco retorted, "I was just having some fun, it was a joke."

"Oh yes, ha ha, very funny. You could've got yourself and Harry expelled!" I said raising my voice.

"Looks like he is expelled! But what's Potter got to do with this?" Draco started to raise his voice to, which made me more annoyed.

"He's my brother Draco! And his name's Harry, not Potter! And if he's expelled I'm never going to forgive you, it's your fault!" I replied, louder still. I jumped up out of my seat and walked past him out of the common room, and down further into the dungeons. Checking that no one was around, I sat on the cold, hard floor and cried.

* * *

**A/N** - Okay it's short but the next few chapters will hopefully be longer. I felt terrible writing the end of this chapter, as I love Emily and Draco, but it'll get happier don't worry!

Let me know what other pairings you want, as I'm not too sure. Also, would you prefer the story being in Emily/Harry/Alice/Draco/Other(s) POV or third person or a mix of both as I've been doing? I find third person easier, but I want to know what you think.

Please review, I'll be very happy.

Jazzmyne16

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so was going to do Harry's POV of what happens but I thought everyone knows what happens so it's something different. Well obviously. Ah well on with Chapter 9!

DISCLAIMER: In my dreams, I am a multi-millionaire who owns Harry Potter, along with a few other book series. Sadly in real life, I am a not-so-rich college student who writes for free on fanfiction, hoping I do J.K Rowling and her wonderful creation that is Harry Potter justice.

_RECAP_

_Checking that no one was around, I sat on the cold, hard floor and cried._

Chapter 9

***Emily's POV***

When I heard the clocks ring one o'clock, I quickly stood up, straightening my uniform. As I walked to the common room I wiped my eyes, accidentally walking into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, seeing it was "Uncle" Sev. Luckily he didn't know I called him this, I wasn't sure he'd appreciate it. "Emily? What's wrong?" he asked kindly, seeing my tears.

Normally, especially since I don't know him well, godfather or not, I'd just say nothing and walk away. I prefer bottling it up. But this time, more tears swelled up in my eyes, and I found myself falling into his arms as I cried, telling him what had happened, and how I'd ruined things with Draco. I knew I had. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The professor hugged me in his arms, soothing me, telling me it'll all be okay, trying to calm me down. Once I had finally stopped crying, my godfather handed me a tissue. "Thank you, Uncle Sev," I mumbled, wiping my tears and not paying attention to what I had said.

"What did you say?" Snape asked curiously.

"Oh, I called you...uh...Uncle Sev. Because Sev is like Severus shortened you know?" I replied, hoping he wouldn't be mad. He wasn't mad luckily. Instead he said something that wouldn't have predicted in a million years. "You know, your mother used to call me Sev. Ever since we were children." I was shocked!

"You knew my mum?" I asked.

"Yes, since we were about 9 years old. We lived not far from each other. We were best friends, up until our 5th year..." he replied trailing off. I wanted to ask more about it, but he looked rather uncomfortable talking about it, so I dropped the subject. "Well I'd better go, I've got History of Magic." I said, walking off.

"Emily?" Professor Snape called after me, making me stop and turn around. "If you need to talk about anything, then come down to my office, okay?"

***Third Person***

As Emily walked into History of Magic, she saw the Ravenclaws all taking notes, Alex and Astoria nodding off, along with most of the other Slytherins, and Draco, sitting alone, writing, probably taking notes as well, though it wasn't like him. Since the seat next to Draco was the only one spare she went to sit next to him, while Professor Binns continued his lecture.

The two sat in silence, Draco still taking notes, and Emily doodling on a spare piece of parchment. After a while, Draco passed his parchment to Emily, and taking her doodle sheet while she read.

_Ems_

_I'm so very sorry for earlier. For what I said about __Longbottom __Neville and __Pott __your brother. I am sorry for shouting at you. I hope you can forgive me. Especially if your brother is expelled. Though he was there at lunch, so I'm guessing he's not. I'm sorry I was an ass._

_Ly _

_Draco_

Emily smiled, and wrote underneath his message, and handing it back to him, stealing her parchment back. Draco, looked curiously at his own parchment, before smiling widely.

_Draco_

_Of course I forgive you! I'm very sorry I shouted and said things. I shouldn't of. Thank you for trying with Harry and Neville, I was laughing in my head when I saw what you scored out. Can we forget this happened? _

_LY _

_Emily x_

Draco took Emily's hand and kissed it sweetly, letting her know wordlessly the whole thing was forgotten. When the bell rang signalling the end of class, they walked hand in hand to Herbology. When Emily saw Harry lined up outside she let go of her boyfriends hand and ran over to him, strangling him in a hug. "Harry! Oh my god. You're not expelled? I thought for sure you were. What did McGonagall want if she wasn't expelling you then? I'm so glad you're still here!"

Harry laughed, hugging her back, "Let me breath a minute will you? Of course I'm not expelled, you can't get rid of me that easily." He lowered his voice then added, "Professor McGonagall put me on the Quidditch team! Seeker. Only it's a secret, for the game next week, so don't tell anyone, like Alice or Draco okay?"

"Wow! Really? That's so cool! My lips are sealed." Emily whispered back, miming zipping her lips, as Draco walked over. Taking Emily's hand again, he turned to Harry. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier." He said, quietly. Harry so shocked that all he could do before he walked over to Ron and Hermione was nod, letting him know he was forgiven. "That was nice of you, Draco." Emily smiled, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well I remember what Alice said about you wanting us to try to get along and I want to check on your good side." He told her shrugging, before chuckling and adding, "You have a rather fiery temper you know? Rather scary at times." Emily rolled her eyes giggling. Alice ran into the greenhouse just before Professor Sprout walked in. "Hey guys." Alice said walking over to the couple. "Say Draco, mind giving me my partner back?" Draco sighed, and quickly stole a kiss from Emily's lips, before walking over to Avery. "So I see you lovebirds made up," Alice whispered as Professor Sprout started the lesson.

"How'd you know something happened?" Emily asked quietly, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, that would be telling wouldn't it? Anyway I know everything that goes on," Alice muttered back, stifling a giggle.

After Herbology, Draco and Emily, walked up to dinner together, walking slowly behind everyone else. "Hey Em!" two voices behind her, made her jump, causing her two scowl at the boys.

"Fred, George. I swear, you do that again and I'll curse you into oblivion. God, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack! She said, menacingly, causing Draco to laugh, which he craftily turned into a half-believable cough.

"Well, I do apologise my young friend, we shall try not to scare you again..." George started.

"However, we can't promise. And anyway you can't curse us, one because we're too lovable, and two, we know more spells than you." Fred finished grinning widely. Emily rolled her eyes, laughing. "Fine, what do the two of you want anyway?"

"Just to invite you and Alice over to the Gryffindor table for dinner this evening," Fred stated, bowing.

"Yeah, we've not seen you in the longest time over our way. About two weeks! It's terrible. And Alice already agreed." George added, offering Emily him arm. Emily giggled a little more and agreed, turning to say goodbye to Draco, who crashed his lips to hers. After a few moments, the twins cleared their throats, making the couple break apart, Draco walking off as Emily took George's arm. She and the twins, skipped happily past Draco, Emily laughing hard. As Draco walked into the Great Hall, and over to the Slytherin table, he saw that Emily was already there, surrounded by her Gryffindor friends. Draco, felt jealous, as she sat smiling widely as she spoke to her friends and family, laughing, having fun. It's not that it never happened like that over at the Slytherin table, but it looked like she felt more at home. After just 5 minutes of sitting down, he left the Great Hall, unable to watch Emily enjoying her time with the Gryffindors.

"Hey Em, we're going down to see Hagrid tonight, want to join us?" Harry asked his sister. Emily smiled, "Of course, I've not seen him in days! Who's all going?"

"Just us, Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

"Aww, come on guys join us! Alice? Fred? George?" Emily said pouting a little, causing everyone to laugh, kindly and weaken slightly.

"Well, my brother and I would, but we've got detention. We'll see if we can join you after though Emily." George told her, as she giggled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"And I promised I'd help Astoria with the defence homework." Alice giggled, along with her friend.

Emily sighed, jokingly, "Fine, I guess I'll just be stuck with my brother and his Gryffindor friends."

Harry laughed and elbowed her gently, "Hey, that's not fair. We've got to spend our evening with a Slytherin." Ron and Hermione, made faces, pretending to be disgusted at the thought.

"Ah, but I'm the Slytherin that you all love, whether you admit it or not," Emily smiled angelically, causing everyone to agree.

Later that night on their way back from Hagrid's, Harry, Ron and Hermione, (Emily having already returned to her common room in the dungeons) found themselves running from Filch, as they were a tad late in. "Come on in here," Ron whispered, pointing to a door. Harry tried to open it but found it locked. "Alohomora!" Hermione, muttered at the same time. This time when Harry tried to open the door he succeeded, and the three friends quickly scrambled into the room, quietly closing the door behind them. "We should be okay in here, Filch thinks it's locked." Ron said happily.

"Well it was locked," said Harry.

"And for good reason," Hermione said shakily. The boys turned around to see what she was talking about and saw a huge, three headed dog towering over them. The three screamed, and raced to get out of the room, as the dog went in for an attack, luckily missing the three. Once outside, they noticed Filch had gone, so they hurriedly ran to the seventh floor, where they panted the password out to the Fat Lady, who allowed them in. "What are doing, leaving a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron exclaimed.

"It was standing on a trap door, Ron, it's not there by accident its guarding something. Anyway I'm going to bed before we nearly get expelled or killed again." Hermione said sighing, then walked off to her dormitory without another word.

"Well, tomorrow will be fun," Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking at his friend strangely, as they walked up to their dormitory.

"You know what Emily's like, she'll be complaining at us because she missed out on all the 'fun' of seeing a three headed dog!" Harry exclaimed, as Ron laughed.

"Ha, true. Good luck with that one mate." Ron said as they changed and slide into their cool bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N** - Well there you have chapter 9. It's longer than the last chapter too so I don't feel bad as I didn't lie to you all (: YAY! I want to thank all of you that have put this story of favourites and alerts, please review though so I know what you are all thinking. Reviews make me happy. And I'll give you sweeties! See bribery works MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I mean...I'm not trying to bribe you at all...he he. Maybe a little. Anyhow I love you all, please keep reading?

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx

P.S. – please forgive my A/N this time, I had lots of sugar and red bull before writing it, which make me rather HYPER (hehe) soooooooo, well not my fault...kinda (:


	10. Chapter 10

Well I hope you all liked chapter 9. Double digits now! YAY! Feel free to read my other fanfic, "Lydia Black". On with chapter 10.

DISCLAIMER: I'm still not J.K. Rowling. Damn. So Harry Potter isn't mine. Oh well, it'll happen one day.

_RECAP_

"_You know what Emily's like, she'll be complaining at us because she missed out on all the 'fun' of seeing a three headed dog!" Harry exclaimed, as Ron laughed. _

"_Ha, true. Good luck with that one mate." Ron said as they changed and slide into their cool bed, and almost instantly fell asleep._

Chapter 10

"You what?" Emily shouted, the next day in the entrance hall. Harry had just told her to the events the night before. Lower her voice she went on, "okay one, that was incredibly stupid Harry, you shouldn't be going into random rooms on the third floor if you can't remember what Professor Dumbledore said. And two, you saw a three headed dog without me? What kind of brother is that mean to his lovable twin sister?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"So it's dangerous, but I should've brought you along and put you in danger?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

"Sounds about right," Emily replied happily. "Why don't we ask Hagrid about the dog? He might know something about it." Harry agreed, and they walked off to class.

By Saturday, Harry was very nervous about his first Quidditch match, which was against Ravenclaw. The weather conditions also made things worse as the first snow had began to fall, and it was just getting heavier. "Come on Harry, you've got to eat something," Emily said for the third or fourth time, but he just wasn't listening. Eventually they got him to nibble some toast, while Snape came over. "Good luck today Mr Potter. Miss Potter, can I have a word quickly please?" Emily nodded, confused. She hugged her brother, before waving goodbye to the Weasleys, Hermione and Alice, and following her "Uncle" Sev out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. He took her into his office where he went to his desk and took a small, jewelled box out of one of the draws and handed it to her. She opened it cautiously, as the Professor said, "It's just some old photos I found of your mother, I thought you might like to have them." Emily's eyes swelled with tears as she saw her mother at her age, with Uncle Sev, what had to be her Gryffindor friends, her family, her, Uncle Sev and her mother. When Snape saw the tears he thought he done something wrong, but Emily just whispered, "She looks just like me." Then she hugged her godfather tightly. Snape smiled and returned the hug before he said, "Well you'd better go to the Quidditch. You've got to cheer for your brother," he said the last part rather bitterly, but Emily didn't notice.

"Okay, you're coming right?" Emily asked. When Snape nodded she skipped out the office and into the entrance hall. She stopped to put the box of photos into the pocket of her robes, when an arm snaked around her waist. "Hey, I was just looking for you." Draco told his girlfriend as her turned her around and kissed her lips softly.

"Well, I was just going down to the Quidditch pitch. You coming?" Emily asked smiling. Draco rolled his eyes and replied, "To go cheer on some Gryffindors no doubt? Fine, but only because you asked me too." He removed his arm from her waist, capturing her hand in his, as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Emily made Draco sit with next to Hermione and Ron along with the other Gryffindors. Alice and Astoria came over too, cheering on Gryffindor happily.

When Harry came out with the rest of the team, Emily, Alice, Hermione and Ron waved enthusiastically, Astoria joining in after seeing him down on the ground.

The match was over fairly quickly, Gryffindor winning 170-20. However, Harry had nearly fell from his broom, which was obviously being cursed. Hermione and Ron suspected Snape, and Alice, Astoria and Draco had to agree it looked like it, as he had been muttering a spell or curse of some kind. Hermione had put a stop to it all by putting his robes on fire, making him jump and make a few teachers behind him fall. After that Harry managed to find the snitch, and nearly swallowed it! But won Gryffindor the match nonetheless. They went to Hagrid's after the match, to tell them their suspicions of Snape and ask about the three headed dog. "Snape wouldn' try teh curse Harry. He's a Hogwarts teacher! And how'd you know about fluffy?" Hagrid told them, slightly annoyed. Astoria, Draco and Alice looked at them in shock at the mention of the three headed dog, which they hadn't been told about.

"He was though! I know a curse when I see one and Snape wasn't blinking! And we found him, when we were hiding from Filch, going back from the last time we were here. And that thing has a name?" Hermione replied.

"'Course he got a name he's mine! I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid stopped himself then added. "Anyway, drop it. Yer meddling with things that shouldn' be meddled with. What that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Ah so there's a Nicholas Flamel involved?" Emily said happily. Hagrid looked furious at himself.

"I shouldn' 'ave said that." He muttered, as he ushered the seven students out of his house.

Once in the castle they all went to their own common rooms. In the Slytherin common room, Pansy was sitting with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle, who all gave Emily evil looks as she walked in with Draco. Astoria and Alice went to get their charms homework, while Draco and Emily went to sit in their usual sofa in the corner of the room, just talking and holding hands, sneaking quick kisses every now and then. However Emily wasn't as happy as she was letting on she was. She couldn't believe that Uncle Sev would try to curse her brother. It just didn't make sense. "Draco?" she said after a few hours, "I'm going to go and see Professor Snape for a moment. I need to talk to him about something." Draco just smiled and nodded, kissing her hand before he let it go. She walked out of the common room and down the hall of the dungeons to Snape's office. Knocking twice, she waiting patiently for an answer. "Come in" Snape said loudly. She walked in and walked up to Uncle Sev's desk, sitting in the chair beside her when her motioned for her to sit. "Ah Emily, is everything okay?" he asked her kindly.

"Well, kind of. Some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins think you were cursing Harry. You weren't were you?" Emily replied.

"Oh really? Well, I was actually saving him, doing a counter curse. Maybe I am a little harsh to my students if they think that," Snape mused.

"It's not that, it's that they saw you muttering a spell or something, and got suspicious." Emily told her godfather hurriedly. Snape sighed.

"Look, if I tell you this then you can't tell anyone. Maybe your brother and Draco but no one else. Quirrell is after the philosopher's stone. He's also trying to kill Harry by the looks of it and probably you, so don't go around the castle alone." Snape said her looking at her worriedly.

"What the philosopher's stone?" Emily asked curiously.

"It's a stone, made by Nicholas Flamel. It can turn any metal to gold, and can make you immortal. Anyway, I've got your homework to mark, so back to the common room. I'll see you in class on Monday." Emily left, thinking of everything that her godfather had told her. Flamel was the creator of the philosopher's stone. And Quirrell? That was unexpected. He was so scared of everything. Unless it was all an act? Probably. When she got to the common room she couldn't see Draco anywhere. She decided to go to her dormitory and grab her latest book, Midsummer Night's Dream. When she got up to her bed, she saw a note addressed to her on top of her book.

_Emily_

_Please meet me in the broom cupboard to the right in the entrance hall. I have a surprise for you. _

_Draco_

Emily looked at the letter confused. Shrugging she picked up her book and walked to the broom cupboard Draco had said about. She heard raised voices as she came to the door. Opening it, she saw Draco and Pansy in their, Draco hadn't realised she was there, but Pansy had. Smirking at Emily, she kissed Draco forcefully on the lips, who reacted automatically. Emily felt tears come to her eyes, and not wanting Pansy or Draco to see slammed the door shut on them and ran, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Okay that was really short, I'm sorry I had a bit of writers block. Also I apologise to all Emily/Draco fans for the end of this chapter, I had this planned anyway but didn't know it was going to pop into this chapter. I didn't like writing the end, I just love them together so much! So they'll be back soon ish (: I love you all! Review please. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Cookies to all who review *gets virtual cookies ready t ogive out next time*

Jazzmyne16 (aka abi)

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

To the people who have added this story, and though it's unrelated my other fanfics, thank you all so much, you've made my weekend. I never expected so many people to be reading them all. So again thank you! Cookies to everyone reading this chapter!

So I was writing all weekend for each of my stories to post in college on Monday, (well today by now but you know what I mean) so I hope everyone's know happy :) On with chapter 11!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter &Co, I'd probably be having a nice wee holiday in Paris or New York or India or Italy or Ibiza or someplace, relaxing and working on my music (which I don't think is going to go anywhere sadly but you never know!). Instead, I'm enjoying missing with JK Rowling's world in my spare time, trying not to make my readers what too long and owning only Emily Potter and Alice Black. I think...oh well, basically if you recognise it it's not mine.

_RECAP_

_Smirking at Emily, she kissed Draco forcefully on the lips, who reacted automatically. Emily felt tears come to her eyes, and not wanting Pansy or Draco to see slammed the door shut on them and ran, tears streaming down her face. _

Chapter 11

Emily ran to the library, knowing that she probably wouldn't find anyone she didn't want to see there, and went to a table furthest from the door. She sat and sobbed quietly, for about 20 minutes before a tissue was pushed into her hands. "What's wrong Emily?" a voice asked, sitting next to her. Looking up she saw it was Hermione.

"Draco" Emily whispered, as more tears fell down her cheeks. Hermione hugged her friend, looking at her sympathetically. "Oh, I see. What did he do?" Emily pulled out the letter he had left her, and explained what had happened, wiping her tears as she did. "He what?" a voice said loudly, belonging to Harry who had came to see where they were, Ron, Alice, Fred and George behind him with mirrored looks of shock taking over their faces. Alice snarled, "When I see that jerk he's dead." Everyone agreed, except Hermione, arguing it would upset Emily even more. "It wouldn't 'Mione, really." Emily said quietly.

"It would upset you later, I'm sure. Anyway I'd like to point out that this isn't Malfoy's hand writing. You were set up." Hermione told them all, examining the letter again, "And he can't get into the girls dormitory."

"He kissed her back though. That's why. Not because of the stupid letter, because he kissed that awful cow back!" Emily all but shouted, receiving evil looks from the librarian.

"Come on let's talk somewhere else, before we're banned from the library for a month. It'll be the month we actually need to use it," George joked, taking Emily's hand and leading her out of the library followed by the rest of the group, before they stopped in the corridor. "Where are we actually going?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Gryffindor common room?" Harry offered.

"Me and Emily can't get in, remember? Slytherin" Alice replied, biting her lip.

"Surely Dumbledore would make an exception?" Ron stated, then added "What?" seeing their looks of surprise.

"That's a brilliant idea Ron. Who knew our ickle brother had it in him," Fred laughed, leading the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Umm, Fred? Do you know the password?" Hermione asked.

"It's always a sweet of some kind. Or has been whenever George and I have been brought here." Fred mumbled, more to himself than Hermione.

"Lemon drops?"

"Cockroach cluster?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Sugar quills?" Emily's guess made the gargoyle in front of them move, revealing a winding set of stairs, which all seven of them went up. Harry knocked on the door, and when Professor Dumbledore said "Come in," they crammed themselves through the door, startling their headmaster slightly, with their presence. "My dear students, I didn't expect so many of you! What can I do to help you all today?"

"Well, we were wondering if it's possible for Emily and Alice to be allowed into the Gryffindor common room? It just makes it easier to have a place to talk, without people butting in, or getting in trouble for being too loud in the library," Hermione said quickly. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Well, I don't know if I could bend the rules that much, so I'll give you a deal. Miss Potter will be allowed into Gryffindor common room, because her brother is there. Is that fair do you think?" The students nodded and thanked Dumbledore, piling out of the office.

"I'll see you all at dinner in an hour then, I've got to see where Astoria is anyway." Alice said, huuged them all quickly before she left, as the rest of them walked up to the seventh floor. When they got to the painting of the fat lady Harry said, "butterbeer" and the portrait swung open, allowing them access to the common room. "Wow! It's amazing in here!" Emily said in awe, "Slytherin's nice but this feels more like home you know?" They all sat down, taking up two chairs and a sofa and began talking about what had happened again.

"So I think it's time to get Malfoy don't you think?" Harry said menacingly.

"Yup"

"Agreed"

"No guys leave it. Hermione's right. Once he's hurt I'll feel worse, even if I want him hurt now." Emily sighed, "You were right Harry."

"About what?" Harry looked at her confused.

"You said he was just going to hurt me. And he did." Emily's eyes began to leak again as she curled into George, whom she was sharing the chair with. They all stayed silent, George trying quietly to calm down his friend, when Dean and Neville walked in. Seeing Emily, they looked at Harry, who just mouthed later, making the boys sneak quietly past and up to their dormitory. "Hey Ems?" Harry said gently after a while, "Let's get some dinner yeah? You need to eat." Emily just nodded and allowed her friends to take her down to the Great Hall. Harry, Fred, George and Ron piled food onto her plate, trying to get her to eat, but she sat playing with her food taking the occasional bite.

When Draco walked into the hall, Emily decided to leave, Hermione following quickly behind her and Draco, noticing tried to follow them, but was stopped by Harry. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing making my sister cry? How dare you? She's been crying nearly all day, she won't eat and now she won't even be in the same room as you! I hope your proud Malfoy!" Harry screamed at the boy in front of him.

"Look Potter, you won't believe me but it wasn't what she thinks. If she'd let me explain.."Draco started, but Harry cut him off.

"Stay away from Emily okay? If you hurt her again you'll be sorry" Harry snarled, walking out off the Great Hall, Ron following, leaving the Weasley twins to glare at him from the Gryffindor table.

_The Next Day_

(By the way it's like December 17th by now, I should have built it up more, I do apologize.)

Professor McGonagall was happy to find that Emily was in Gryffindor tower with her brother, it made her job easier. Mr and Miss Potter? Miss Granger? Mr Weasley? If you could please get Percy Weasley then follow me to the headmaster's office please?" Ron quickly ran to find Percy in his dormitory, then the five of them followed their transfiguration teacher to the third floor.

"Ah yes, I need to take you to the Ministry, for the Sirius's trial. You'll meet Remus there." Professor Dumbledore said happily as they walked in, Alice and Professor Snape behind them.

"But sir, I thought I was only Ron and Percy they needed there?" Emily asked puzzled.

"It was, but they wanted more witnesses that had seen Peter as a rat, I believe. Now everyone put a finger on the hairbrush on my desk please, we have but a minute before it leaves without us." Dumbledore replied. They all went over to the desk, seeing a small silver hairbrush and did as they were told. "A portkey sir?" Percy asked. Dumbledore nodded, and also put a finger on the hairbrush.

"3,2,1" he muttered and he, Percy, Ron, Alice, Hermione, Emily and Harry were instantly transported to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, Dumbledore. Are these the children who saw Pettigrew?" A man asked coming over to them. When Dumbledore nodded, he added. "I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. We'll see you down in the courtroom in 15 minutes." With that he walked away, and Remus appeared in front of them taking his place.

"Hi, kids, Dumbledore. How are you all? And I don't believe I've met you three..." Remus said, looking at Ron, Hermione and Percy.

"Oh that's our best friends, Hermione and Ron, and his older brother Percy" Alice told her godfather happily as they each said hi. They all sat talking until they were called one by one into a side room. (And this was hours later as it was decided that they were too young and only really needed to confirm something.) When Emily went in, she was asked to sit by a dark haired woman, who had a kind face. "Emily Potter? I'm Madam Bones, sorry to keep you waiting. Can you please tell me as much as you know about Peter Pettigrew please." The woman asked.

"Well, he was my dad's best friend in school, and was secret keeper for us, even though everyone thought Sirius was." Emily started, but Madam Bones cut in.

"Sorry, how do you know this?"

"Peter told us. He's an unregistered animagus, a rat. He told Voldemort." Emily finished darkly.

"Could you identify him?" Madam Bones enquired.

"Peter? Yes." Emily nodded. Madam Bones took her to the room next to theirs, where Peter was sitting chained up, with an auror at either side. "That's Peter Pettigrew, if that's what you were going to ask." Emily piped up, as Madam Bones opened her mouth.

"Very well. Tell everyone that we will have our verdict in 5 minutes." Madam Bones said, and Emily left.

After Emily told them what Madam Bones had said, they all waited in silence. It seemed like hours had passed when Dumbledore came out from the courtroom. They all stood and turned to him expectantly, but he just turned to Remus and said, "They get their holidays early, you'll see why. It's only a few days after all." He looked at Ron, Percy and Hermione, "Your mother will meet you both at home, you're to floo back from my office, Mr and Mr Weasley. And Miss Granger I will personally escort you home " He then smiled at Harry, Emily and Alice, "You are happy to stay with Remus I trust? I'll have your possessions sent to Remus' then" The three nodded happily, and with that Dumbledore took Ron and Percy's arms and apparated back to Hogwarts.

"What does he mean Uncle Remus?" Alice asked curiously. He was about to reply, when Madam Bones came out, a dark haired man, with Alice's eyes and hair colour, though with a different nose. "Sirius! You're free?" Remus said, embracing his old friend.

"Remus! Yes I am. Good to see you." Sirius replied smiling, then turned to the three children. "Alice? Emily? Harry? Is that you?" They nodded, as Sirius caught them in a group hug, then singled out his daughter and hugged her tighter. After a few moments Sirius let her go and said "So can we leave Remus? I've had enough of his god damn place." The children laughed, as Remus replied, "Yeah, just to mine?" Sirius nodded, taking Alice's and Emily's hands, while Remus took Harry's and apparated away from the Ministry.

* * *

Okay well I thought I'd get the trial out of the way before they get back to dealing with the philosopher's stone. It's longer than last time so I hope it makes up for the shorter chapter last time. I wanted to show a little of Harry's protective side as well which is why you got him screaming at Draco. I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up as soon as I've written it. I'll dedicate my next chapter to anyone who reviews! I love you all :)

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Abi (me): I was going to wait until the weekend to write this chapter and post it on Monday in college again but...

_Emily: CHRISTMAS! Why isn't it christmas yet abi? You're being mean, making me wait! _

Abi: Well you were only going to wait a few more days, be patient! Anyway what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the story! Stop distracting me! Anyhow as I was saying, _SOMEONE_ was getting annoyed and started pranking me...I really dislike paint-filled water balloons, it's terrible getting it out of your hair...

_Emily: Hahaa that was funny! Anyway it wasn't my fault, it was Sirius' idea..._

Abi: So you automatically be mean to me? That's it, no christmas presents for you!

_Emily: No! I'll be good I swear. Anyway you can't do the story without me. No presents no Emily. (hehe)_

Abi: ... Damn. I can think of nothing. Fine you win this time Emily, but not again!

_Emily: Yay! So as Abi was going to say enjoy the chapter! _

Abi: Hey that's what I was gonna say!

_Emily: Whatever Abi, no one cares they just wanna read chapter 12, so shut up and start the darn chapter! I mean _hello_ it's CHRISTMAS! *skips around happily*_

Abi: Sigh I just can't win. Hope you like it anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, as I'm not JK Rowling. One day I will though...hopefully :)

Chapter 12

Remus' house happened to be a simple medium sized house, in the outskirts of London. As promised, Harry, Emily and Alice's luggage was waiting for them in the living room. "Alice why don't you show Harry and Emily around, while we make some dinner?" Remus asked politely.

"Sure Uncle Remmy," Alice smiled, grabbing her two friends' hands and running off.

"Why don't they know their way round the house? Surely you looked after them like Alice, they are your godchildren after all." Sirius stated, as Remus led him to the kitchen.

"Actually no. Dumbledore took them both to Lily's sisters. He thought they'd be safe there. But I later found out they had only Harry, and Emily had been put into an orphanage. I started to visit her and talk to her, when she was very little, I doubt she remembers. After a while I tried to get her out, but one of the people that worked there knew what I was. He said it would be too dangerous, for Emily to live with me. When I tried to complain they said they'd look into Alice being taken away if I didn't leave. So they stopped me seeing her." Remus said a little sadly, as Sirius looked both annoyed and shocked, as he started getting ingredients out to make his famous Chicken Korma, which was famous because it was pretty much the only proper meal he could cook without burning, undercooking for giving everyone food poisoning.

"That's ridiculous! Stupid prejudice git!" Sirius muttered darkly. Raising his voice he said softly, "So what's my little Alice like? I can't believe I missed 10 years of my little girl's life!"

While they continued talking and cooking in the kitchen, Alice showed the twins around the upstairs of the house. "That's Uncle Remus' room, though I'll let him show you it I don't like going in when he's not there, since it's not my place you know? Anyhow, that's the bathroom down the end, and the door next to it is the guest room, and last but probably most important, my room!" Alice giggled, dragging them into the room. It was a perfect sized room, not a box room but not a room that could've held a swimming pool or anything ridiculous. It was also a kaleidoscope of colour. Behind all her posters, of bands and musicians (both magical and non-magical), different muggle movies and all her photos, the walls were bright orange. The desk in the corner was rainbow striped, along with the chair next to it. Her wardrobe was black, silver stars which glittered, and a white moon had been painted on. Her bed was a silver metal frame, but the duvet covers and many pillows and cushions were all different colours of the rainbow. A thick multi-colour quilt was folded on the foot of her bed. What Emily loved most though, and Harry had to agree, was the ceiling, which had been randomly spray painted a million different colours, like a tornado had ripped a rainbow apart and splattered it onto the ceiling. "Wow, you're room is amazing Al!" Emily exclaimed. Alice smiled happily at her friend. "I'm glad you think so. It's rather scary first thing in the morning though, especially the ceiling" Alice joked.

"I would've thought so" Harry said laughing. The three children sat and chatted for a while before Sirius and Remus shouted, "kids dinner!" making them race down the stairs. Harry and Emily sat together, Sirius and Alice across from them and Remus at the head of the table. "Its Chicken Korma tonight guys, so dig in!" Sirius said happily. Along with the rice and curry, there was naan and pitta bread, neither of which Harry and Emily had tried before. Dinner was a rather quiet affair, as no one really knew what to say. I mean what do you say to a man you've never heard of, thought was dead or believed to have killed two of your best friends? (A/N – you can probably guess who's thinking which). Once they were finished the nice meal, Remus asked the twins if they'd mind helping tidying the kitchen, to give Alice some alone time with her dad. "Hey wanna see my room?" Alice asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Sure, lead the way!" Sirius said, jumping slightly when she took his hand. Once in the room Sirius laughed. "It's amazing did you do all this yourself?"

"Mostly, Uncle Remus helped with a bit though." Alice replied smiling.

"That's really good Ally." Sirius said, getting a strange look from his daughter.

"Ally?" Alice queried.

"It's what I use to call you when you were little, especially when you started talking. Ally's easier to say than Alice or Alicia after all" Sirius answered.

"Ugh, so Remus wasn't kidding when he called me Alicia? It took months to get him to call me Alice!"

"What's wrong with Alicia?"

"It's just...not me I guess."

"Fair enough, Alice it is."

"Hey dad? Can I ask you something?"

Sirius looked slightly shocked, he hadn't been called dad or daddy in ten years! "Sure Ally, what is it?"

"What happened to my mum? Uncle Remus always told me I'd know when I was older, but he never did. Plus I've got photos of me and you but none of her." Alice stated.

"Well, your mother had always been interested by the dark arts, but said she wanted nothing to do with it. But when she had you, she started thinking differently. She told me of her plans to join Voldemort, hoping I'd join her. But of course I didn't. What that man was doing was killing innocent people for fun and because he hates muggles. So I took you, at just a month old, and ran as if my life depended on it and hid. I couldn't let her corrupt you. You're my little girl, I couldn't let that happen" Sirius looked rather upset and annoyed at the memory.

"Oh." Alice was quite shocked. She hadn't expected something like that. Not wanting to talk about it any longer she grinned, "You wanna play a game of chess? I'll beat you for sure!"

"No way. A galleon says I win!" Sirius smiled, following his daughter down stairs. (Alice won by the by)

_December 24th _

"Why can't it hurry up and be christmas already!" Emily exclaimed at the end dinner.

"Because it's only the 24th?"Alice said innocently, receiving glares from her friend.

"Yeah Ems stop being so impatient! You've only got to wait about 7 hours." Harry laughed.

"But still" Emily pouted, making everyone laugh.

"Come on Emily, why don't we play a game of chess?" Sirius said, causing Alice and Harry to groan loudly, Remus trying not to laugh again. "But dad, it takes ages to play chess with Emily!"

"That's the point Ally, it'll waste time before you all go to bed." Sirius smiled, and followed a skipping Emily out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Alright we'll tidy up here and then you can both playing exploding snap yeah?" Remus said, Alice and Harry nodding. After a few hours and several games of chess against each other, Remus and Sirius decided it was time for bed. Emily was sharing Alice's bedroom, while Harry and Sirius had the spare room, after insisting on their first night there that Remus was keeping his room and not sleeping on the sofa so one of them could take his room. Surprisingly, they all managed to fall asleep rather quickly.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Emily and Alice shouted in illusion, waking up the rest of the house. They had managed to wait until quarter past eight, which was rather nice considering they were up at half seven. Harry jumped out of his bed and ran to Alice's room, strangling them in a group hug. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"Harry..." Emily started.

"...Can't..breathe" Alice finished.

"Oh, sorry" Harry said sheepishly, letting them go as they giggled at him. Sirius and Remus walked in then, smiling at the three friends. "Merry Christmas you lot. Anyway downstairs." Sirius exclaimed, "Last one down's a rotten dragon egg!" They all ran, pushing and shoving down the stairs, except Remus who slowly walked down shaking his head, smiling. Must Sirius encourage them? "Ha! Remus you're a rotten dragon egg!" Sirius laughed as Remus walked into the kitchen. "Anyway kids, if you'll just make yourselves comfortable in the living room. On the floor mind it's easier..." Harry, Alice and Emily ran into the living room, and sat, the twins confused while Alice grinned widely. Remus and Sirius sat on opposite sides of the christmas tree, which was a bit difficult as the bottom had been flooded with presents. "Right, we're going to hand them out but no opening them till we say okay?" Remus said sternly.

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Whatever you say" Were the three friends' reactions. Harry and Emily were shocked as they're pile of christmas presents grew. Harry was used to maybe a coat hanger or a 50p piece if he was lucky, while Emily just got christmas cards from random people in the orphanage. Once all the presents were given out, Sirius said, "Alright, you may now begin to unwrap the presents!"

Sirius got an advanced defence book from Remus, a huge selection of sweets from Harry, a new cloak from Emily and a watch and framed photo of her and Sirius when she was a child from Alice.

Remus got the same book her had got Sirius from Sirius himself (this made him laugh, but no less grateful), new fancy robes from Harry, an extravagant quill from Emily and a bottle of firewhiskey from Alice.

Alice got a new blank journal from Remus, a beautiful **A** necklace and some Bertie Botts every flavour beans from her dad, nice perfume from Harry, a mood ring from Astoria, a lovely new purple hat, scarf and glove set from Hermione, a copy of Romeo and Juliet from Emily, a bar of Honeydukes finest from Ron and a purple "Weasley" jumper from Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family.

Harry got Quidditch through the ages from Remus, a defence book from Sirius, new dragonhide gloves from Alice, a broom servicing kit from Emily, a mood stone from Astoria (who, even though she barely knows him, thought it would be impolite to get his twin sister something and not him), a red hat, glove and scarf set from Hermione, some chocolate frogs from Ron and a red "Weasley" jumper from Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family.

Emily got a potions book from Remus (because of her love of potions obviously), a cute hair set from Sirius, multi-coloured bangles from Alice, Withering Heights from Harry, a nice green hat, scarf and glove set from Hermione, some sugar quills from Ron, a mood ring from Astoria and a green "Weasley" jumper from Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family.

After a rush of thank yous, your welcomes and oh that's really nice 's from everyone, Remus noticed that there was one present left, a note attached saying:

_Harry and Emily. _

_Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
It's time its returned to you.  
Use it well._

Looking at each other curiously, Harry and Emily ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a strange cloak. "Oh my Merlin! That's James's invisibility cloak!" Remus exclaimed jumping up.

"Wow an invisibility cloak?" Emily said trying it on covering herself and sure enough, when she looked down her body was gone. "Wicked!"

"Let me try?" Alice pleaded.

"No, me first Em? It's half mine after all!" Harry pouted.

"Ha you're such children. Here Harry, you do have a point." Emily laughed, passing her brother the cloak. After breakfast and much joking and laughing, Remus and Sirius went to try to successfully make christmas dinner, while Harry, Alice and Emily decided to play hide and seek as they were bored. Emily who at that moment in time had the cloak said she'd count and ran to start in Alice's room, putting the cloak in her trunk. By the time she got to 47 (out of 100) an owl flew in the open window with a package. Taking the package from its leg, she looked for who it was addressed to, finding nothing but a sealed note attached. Opening the note she read, open mouthed.

_Emily,_

_I know you are either very mad or very upset at me. Or both. But you never let me explain! I was left a note in my dormitory from you, well I thought it was from you though it turns out it wasn't, telling me to meet you in that broom closet. But when I went there Parkinson was there, saying that I should be going out with her and things like that. And then she kissed me, and I didn't expect it! Then the door slams and I open it finding you running away and hearing you crying and it broke my heart that that was because of me. Because even though I didn't kiss Parkinson and never would want to, you didn't see that and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Oh and Merry Christmas, the parcel this was attached to is your present. I wasn't sure what to get you so I hope this is okay. _

_LY_

_Draco _

_X_

Emily stared at the letter in disbelief, they game of hide and seek totally forgotten. She decided that she'd talk to Draco properly about it when she was back at Hogwarts. Turning to the package, she slowly peeled away the paper, and finding a velvet black box. Opening the box gingerly, she gasped. Inside was an emerald pendant necklace, and gorgeous matching earrings. Smiling happily she closed the box and putting it on her bed, she began counting from 85, in a much happier mood than before, if that were possible. "Ready or not here I come!"

* * *

Okay so only half way through the day and Emily got her surprise, I thought it was rather cute to be quite honest. I hope you liked it and please review (: I think that's pretty much everything... oh wait I forgot something! I love you guys!

I'll write chapter 13 over the weekend because tomorrow I have to go to the hospital then to steal my mum's internet connection for homework and well fanfiction obviously (well since I'm posting this then this is all today) and well, I'm really tired since it's like half twelve and I keep staying up late and getting up early because I'm reading some really good fanfictions. So it'll be up Monday/Tuesday sometime.

Jazzmyne16 (aka Abi)

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my Merlin! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I'm a horrible writer! I swear I didn't forget the story, it's just that I've been so busy what with college, physiotherapy, placement, homework, some personal problems ( "/ ), hanging out with friends and practicing for x factor auditions (just over a week till them, eek!) that I didn't have time to write this up! So I apologise, please forgive me!

_Emily: That's shocking! The readers shouldn't have to wait that long Abi! _

I know Emily, but I apologised! Anyway get back in the story or I won't include you in this chapter.

_Emily: Fine I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh...*walks off*_

Anyhow here's chapter 13 :) Enjoy!

Oh and this is

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter as I am not JK Rowling. My wishing star isn't working at the moment obviously, I think we need to have words again...

Chapter 13

The rest of the holidays were a lot of fun, the twins and Sirius getting along really well, as well as him growing much closer to Alice. Emily was still contemplating what to do about Draco's gift and note on the night before they went back to Hogwarts. She believed him of course, but she couldn't accept a gift like that! It would've cost him a fortune! So as Alice lightly snored, Emily was lying in her camp bed on her back wide awake at 3 in the morning. When she finally managed to sleep she was shaken awake after what seemed like a few seconds. "Ems? Seriously get up! God woman!" She heard Alice complain. Grudgingly Emily sat up, leaning on her elbows.

"What's up Al?" Emily yawned "I was happily sleeping"

"Its 9am and you've not finished packing for going back to Hogwarts at 11, I think have good reason." Alice answered, making Emily jump out of bed and start chucking random items on hers that littered the floor into her open trunk. Harry walked into the room, while Alice laughed at Emily's actions. "You didn't finish packing yesterday I'm guessing then?" Harry chuckled and started helping his sister pick up her belongings. "You really should've."

"Oh shush, just because you're Mr Perfect" Emily giggled as she threw a pair of socks at him, which missed him narrowly.

"Hey! I was trying to help you there," Harry said, pretending to be in a huff and leaving the room trying not to laugh, while Alice just smiled at the pair, shaking her head. By half past ten, Emily was packed, fed and dressed, ready to floo to Uncle Sev's office, back to Hogwarts. "Hey, I know that you've just met me and everything, but if you ever need anything then just send me or Remus an owl. Though Snivellus is there so you're likely to go to him, but we're here for you okay?" Sirius said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Okay Sirius, thanks. But you know I'll send you letters anyway" Emily laughed lightly, hugging the man back, before stepping back, grabbing her trunk and walking into the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder she said, "Professor Snape's office!" And the flames swallowed her whole.

Just moments later, she appeared in the fireplace in Snape's office. "Good morning Emily, please try not to get too much soot around the place." Snape said from behind his desk.

"I'll try not to Uncle Sev" Emily said cheerily, skipping out of the office. A minute later, Alice ran up behind her. "Thanks for waiting in Snape's office for me" She retorted sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry Ally, I forgot!" Emily replied.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Alice smiled, linking arms with her and adding, "Anyway, what've you been hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something good and bad has been on your mind through the holidays. Spill!"

"Find, but in the dormitory. It's easier if I show you." They ran into the Slytherin common room, barely registering Astoria and Blaise sitting on the sofas, as they went straight up to their dormitory. Emily began looking in her trunk for the velvet black box, and letter from Draco and handed them to Alice wordlessly, knowing she'd understand without explanation. "Wow he seems sorry," Alice stated reading the letter, "You believe him don't you?" Emily just nodded sitting down on her bed watching her friend gingerly open the box. "Oh my god! It's gorgeous! Draco got you this? It must've cost a fortune."

"I know" Emily replied quietly.

"You don't know if you can accept it do you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, ha! I think it depends though, I mean what's happening with you two?" Alice asked seriously.

"I dunno...I've not spoke to him since before the holidays" Emily sighed.

"Umm...well I'm confused, I don't know anything about relationships or anything...you're on your own Ems. Sorry." Alice hugged Emily as she spoke, then put the letter and present on Emily's bedside cabinet and went into the common room to see Astoria. Emily, deciding that sitting alone in the dormitory would be boring and lonely, went for a small walk, ending up sitting outside by her usual spot, just thinking. She jumped suddenly when someone covered her eyes from behind. "Guess who?" the voice she knew too well said.

"Hi Draco" She half smiled as she moved his hands and turned her neck to face him.

"Did you get my letter?" he whispered, sitting next to her, then when she nodded added, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you are. I should've let you explain." Emily replied.

"No I understand, really. But I've got homework to finish for tomorrow, I just had to find you first. Talk you later okay?" Draco kissed her forehead, before standing up and walking back toward the castle. Emily sat watching the grounds grow dark, thinking, before she eventually dragged herself up to the castle for dinner, where she went over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Fred, George and Hermione. "Hey guys! Nice holiday?" She asked, piling food onto her plate.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"It was good" Fred said, his mouth full of food.

"And yours my dear?" George queried.

"It was the best! Say thanks to your mum for the jumper for me will you? I love it." Emily smiled, cutting up her potatoes.

"Will do" George told her. The four friends sat in silence finishing their dinner after that. When Emily had eaten her last bit of treacle tart, she said goodbye to the Gryffindors, and went to talk to Astoria, Alice, Blaise, Draco and Theodore (A/N – I notice I put Nott in a few times but the rest I said Avery for some random reason...oh well I mean Theodore Nott, sorry for any confusion!) as apart from Alice, I had not spoken to them since mid December. It was surprising how much you missed people after so little time way from them. They all sat talking about their holidays, gifts and other random topics until they could no longer fight off sleep and hauled themselves to their beds muttering goodnights.

* * *

_April 16th_

The next few months went very quickly, the Easter holidays turning up and ending very quickly. Harry had not been happy to find that Emily and Draco were going back out, along with most of her Gryffindor friends, but Emily said it was her choice and so he dropped it. Classes got harder and harder and the homework load grew as the first year tests began to creep up on them. While Ron, Harry and Alice were keen to leave all studying until the week before, Hermione and Emily had devised a study timetable, dragging Astoria, Draco, (until they stopped talking to him) and Neville into it, though they joined the pair grudgingly. Also in the few months that took them into April, Hagrid had got a dragon, but because of Draco, Harry and Emily had to meet Charlie Weasley and some of this friends with the dragon on the Astronomy tower at midnight a week earlier, but as they left the invisibility cloak in the tower and were found along with Neville, by Filch, because Draco ratted Harry out. They lost 50 house points each and were all to serve a detention at some point, making Gryffindor last for points, and Slytherin third. This caused Emily and Alice to stop talking to Draco, the couple breaking up.

That morning, Emily and Alice were sitting once again at the Gryffindor table, with Harry and Ron. When the mail came, Emily and Harry found they all had a letter from their heads of house (Snape for Emily, McGonagall for Harry) telling them that they were to meet Filch in the entrance hall at 11pm that night for their detention. The day went rather slowly for Alice and Emily, who spent most of the day in the common room doing their homework and by the time 11 came, Emily just wanted to go to bed, but she meet Filch nonetheless. When she got there, she noticed that Harry was already there, along with Neville and Draco. "That's all of you then. Come on, you're going into the forest with Hagrid tonight." Filch said leading them out of the castle, then muttered, "I wish they hadn't let the older punishments die out...I'd be hanging you by your ankles in the dungeons till you scream..."

When they got to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid was waiting for them and Filch left, saying he'd be back for what left of them in the morning. "Righ' well we're goin' in tah the forest. There's been a unicorn 'urt yah see, been finding blood all o'er the forest. We're tryin' tah find the unicorn or the thin' that's been 'urting it. So we'll go in tah groups. Neville you go wi' Malfoy and Fang, yeh two wi' me." After that they split up, Draco mumbling things like "this is servants stuff". All was going well. For about five minutes anyway. "Hagrid, look red sparks! They're in trouble!" Emily all but shouted, making Hagrid run off in the direction of the sparks, only to bring both boys back with him, looking rather annoyed. "Malfoy thought it woul' be funny to scare Neville 'ere. We're swapping groups. Neville wi' me an' Harry, and Emily wi' Malfoy." Hagrid said, giving Emily an apologetic look before he, Harry and Neville went off to their right.

"Come on then Em, we can't stand here all night" Draco drawled, yanking her (gently but forcefully) by her arm to their left.

"Let go of me Malfoy!" Emily said ripping her arm out of his grasp, and storming off in front of him with Fang so he had to speed walk to keep up with her. Draco sighed. "Emily, what's wrong? This isn't my fault!" He said.

"Oh I beg to differ, if you had kept your bloody nose out of everything and not told on Harry, I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be here and I would maybe be talking to you. But you butt you nose in places it wasn't wanted so here we are. So just shut up would you? I'm not in the mood." Emily retorted, silencing Draco. It was quiet for about half an hour, before Draco tried to start a conversation again. "I can't believe this is why you're not talking to me though, seriously!"

"I swear to god Malfoy if you don't..." Emily started, but she was cut off by Draco putting a hand over her mouth.

"Look, over there," He barely whispered, pointing ahead of them. At first Emily saw nothing, but as they walked around a little, as quietly as possible, she stifled a gasp. The unicorn they were looking for was in front of them, dead, a cloaked figure leaning over it. Draco started to back away, but stood on a twig, snapping it in half and making the figure turn and look at them. Emily shouted out in pain as her scar stung, while Draco ran. All Emily saw before she blacked out was the figure coming towards her.

She felt like she'd been out for hours, but it must've been only a few minutes at most. When she opened her eyes she saw a centaur standing over her, the cloaked figure gone. "Hello, I am Firenze. This forest very dangerous, especially to you Emily Potter." The centaur told her.

"What was that thing? And why would it hurt the unicorn?" Emily asked. Firenze told her that it was someone who believed they were in great need of the unicorn's blood, as it will keep them alive even if they were an inch from death, though you'd live a cursed life from the moment the blood touched your lips. When Emily asked who would want that, he replied that there was something hidden in the very castle, that could be wanted, and the blood was being drunk until it could be collected. "The stone! Are you trying to say that it was Voldemort under that cloak?" Firenze was about to reply when Hagrid, Harry, Neville and Draco came running over, stopping in front of her, except for Harry who captured her in a tight hug. "Thank god you're alright!" Harry exclaimed, relieved.

"You are safe now. Goodbye Emily Potter." Firenze said then walked away, further into the forest.

"Draco told us wha' happened. We're jus' gonna go back up teh the castle." Hagrid told them, and they followed him back to the castle, where Harry, Neville and Emily went straight up to the 7th floor, leaving Draco to return to the Slytherin common room alone. "I guess you're staying in the Gryffindor common room tonight?" Harry asked as they gave the fat lady the password.

"Yeah, that okay?" Emily replied, yawning.

"Obviously" Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "Want my bed?"

"Nah, I'll steal one of the sofas. You got any pj's I could borrow?" Emily laughed.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute. Just claim a sofa." Harry walked up to his dormitory, Neville in following behind after he muttered a goodnight to Emily. Harry returned a few minutes later, with an old shirt and some pyjama bottoms, a pillow and a blanket and set up a bed for his sister, while she ran to the bathroom, in the girls dormitory to change. "Thanks Harry, you're the best." Emily said smiling. Harry just grinned back and said, "Night Ems," giving her a quick hug and making for the stairs to his dormitory.

"Night. Oh and we have to talk tomorrow!" Emily said, slipping into her bed he had made for her, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Okay, I realise I missed a few months out but it wasn't necessary to include them. I'm hoping to have first year finished within two or three more chapters but knowing me it'll be more. Oh well I can wish! Hahaa. I was wondering, would you prefer each year to be separate or just continue second year in this fanfic? Up to you all so let me know yeah? Also pairings that you're wanting? I want to know what you all think.

Anyhow I'll try and update by Monday/Tuesday but with x factor auditions Wednesday, I'll be busy practicing so I can't promise, but I'll try I swear! I made it longer than usual this time to make up for making you wait so long as I felt really bad.

Oh and I'd like at least one review on this story before I post next please. If you're going to add it to favourites or alerts then please leave a small line for me, even if it's just "update soon" as they encourage me to update quicker.

As usual I love you all and next chapter will be dedicated to everyone who reviews!

Love Abi

xxx

P.S – You probably don't care but I decided Love abi was better that jazzmyne16 so I'm changing my farewell to you all. Lol, later!


	14. Chapter 14

_Emily – You're back! I thought you'd forgotten us. And you're poor readers that is!_

Wow it's been nearly three weeks again! Darn. I swear it wasn't my fault! Well okay it kinda was, I was busy and I had writers block...on all three of my fanfics! I also I had problems adding chapters but its fine now. Woohoo! So I do apologise for making everyone wait so long, it's terrible of me.

_Emily – It's still no excuse Abi! But since I'm nice I'll let you off. And since I'm tired. Why the hell are you writing at this ridiculous time anyway? Sheesh some people... *stalks off*_

So we all learnt a valuable lesson there...don't wake Emily up at 2 in the morning. Lol

Siriusly luvs Harry Potter – I'm so glad you like it :) here's your update!

Potter-Charmed Child - *takes cookie* Thank you :) for both the cookie and understanding I'm odd hehe. Your review made me laugh very loudly, which made people at the bus stop think I was insane since I was standing there looking at my phone laughing like a crazy person. Which made me laugh more!

Anyway on with chapter 14!

DISCLAIMER – I do not nor have I ever owned anyone in this story other than Emily Potter and Alice Black. I do however hope to in the future but I think it's rather unlikely...shoot.

Chapter 14

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, gently shaking her friend awake.

"Sleeping" Emily muttered, trying to get back to sleep, but Hermione wasn't having it.

"Come on Em, you're going to miss breakfast." Hermione said. Emily just sighed and sat up stretching, before Hermione grabbed her hand and gently dragged her into the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" Emily was confused.

"Well, you can't go to breakfast like that can you? And we're about the same size so I'm letting you borrow something. Thank god it's a weekend, I wouldn't have wanted to see what would happen if you had to wear Gryffindor robes." Quickly, Hermione passed her a pair of jeans and a pale green t-shirt to put on, while she picked a cute plaid skirt and a white long sleeved t-shirt. They met Harry and Ron in the common room, and noticed they had tidied away Emily's "bed" from the night before. "I've put your stuff for washing in the girls' hamper by the way" Hermione told Emily before she could ask where her clothes were, "I'll keep them in my trunk until you need them, this is probably likely to happen again." With that the four friends made their way down to the Great Hall, where they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh Em, what was it we needed to talk about anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Later," was all Emily said in reply as she grabbed another piece of toast. Ron and Hermione stared from one twin to the other, bamboozled but said nothing. After breakfast, Emily lead them back up to the seventh floor and got Harry and Ron to check their dormitory was clear before the girls went up and sat down, Emily cross legged on Harry's bed while Hermione perched on the end of Ron's. "Right so what is it?"

"Just don't let Uncle Sev know I told you, he said I could tell you Harry but no one else." Emily started, then went on to repeat what Snape had told her months ago, and what happened in the forest.

"You mean you-know-who is out there right now in the forbidden forest?" Hermione whispered. Emily nodded.

"What a minute, don't you think this is a little weird? I mean why would Snape tell you not to tell anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Because students aren't supposed to know about the stone!" Emily and Hermione said in illusion, but Ron wasn't going to drop it.

"But what if it's a cover story? What if it's _him _helping you-know-who?" Ron said.

"Before this gets into an argument can we agree to disagree? You're forgetting the main point! Someone's after the stone to give to Voldemort. Whoever it is has to be stopped!" Harry said forcefully.

"You're right Harry! Wait a minute..." Emily stopped in midsentence, lost in thought and began to run down out of the dormitory, out of the common room and finally onto the grounds, Harry, Ron and Hermione speeding after her. Once they managed to catch up she said, "Don't you think it's odd, that Hagrids always wanted a dragon and some random in a pub just happened to have one? Why didn't we think of this before?" Hagrid was sitting outside his hut and waved to them as they came over. " 'Ello you lot, though' yeh'd forgotten bout me."

"Hagrid, the person who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like?" Harry asked, forgetting the pleasantries but Hagrid didn't seem to mind.

"I dunno he kept his hood up. Yeh get some strange folk in the Hogs Head." Hagrid replied.

"What did you talk about?" Emily asked.

"Well he asked what sorta creatures I looked after, so I told 'im a bit bout Fluffy."

"Did he seem interested in fluffy?" Hermione said.

"O' course, I mean how often do yeh come across a three headed dog, even on the train? I told 'im after fluffy a dragon would be no problem, yeh just gotta know how to tame it. Take Fluffy fer example. Play 'im a bit of music and he'll fall straigh' teh sleep." Hagrid looked horrified with himself, as the four children exchanged looks, "I should not 'ave told yeh that..." Harry, Ron, Emily and Hermione broke into a run, silently agreeing to find Dumbledore and tell him. "Where yeh going? Wait!" Hagrid shout but they paid no attention.

As they didn't know where Dumbledore's office was, they ran to McGonagall's. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry panted.

"It's an emergency!" Emily added, also trying to catch her breath.

"Well I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore's not here. He had an urgent owl from the Ministry and had to leave right away. He'll be back tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said looking curiously at the four in four of her.

"But it's about the philosopher's stone!" Ron exclaimed.

"How do you know about that?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

"That doesn't matter, someone's going to try and steal it!" Harry said quickly.

"Well I don't know how you four know about the stone, but I can assure you it very well protected. Now outside all of you, before I hand out detentions." McGonagall retorted sternly, making them slowly turn and leave her office.

"They're going to go after it tonight! We've got to stop him." Harry muttered as they walked back up to the common room.

"But how? We're not even sure who's after it!" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"Whoever it is will be going to the third floor and getting past Fluffy. We've just got to try and get there first." Emily whispered, Ron and Harry nodding their heads in agreement while Hermione looked slightly scared.

That night around eleven, everyone was in their bed, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily, who had said in Hermione's dorm for the night, crept into the common room and out the door. They had to petrify poor Neville, because he was trying to stop them going. They quickly and quietly made it to the third floor, and opened the door to reveal a snoring Fluffy, a harp playing at the side. "He's already down there." Emily said.

* * *

Okay please don't kill me for cutting it short I wanted down with Voldemort etc to be a separate chapter so I promise promise promise the next chapter will be longer or I'll chop my ear off...okay maybe not I it will be longer trust me!

Anyway I love yous and I'd like 2+ reviews before I past the next chapter next week please?

Love Abi

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Well it is now 00:05am 4/4/11, while I type this so good very early morning. Or goodnight if you are away to bed. I don't blame you. So I probably won't post this till tomorrow since my I will be missing IT today since I have to go to my physio appointment for my ankle...fun... so at least it's getting written before hand right?

Also I know I said I wanted reviews for this chapter but I made you all wait so long last time that I felt bad and wanted to post anyway.

Anyhow enjoy chapter 15 :)

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Harry Potter&Co. However I also wished I wouldn't have to get physiotherapy, or even break my ankle in the first place, so it's not gonna happen sadly. So props to JKR!

Chapter 15

"What do we do then?" Hermione asked after a moment's silence.

"We go after Quirrell – god's sake Ron! Or Snape – and get the stone first!" Emily replied determinedly.

"The trap doors already open!" Harry exclaimed, running over and looking in. "I've no idea how far it goes. Listen, I'll go first. If it's safe jump in after me, if not get out of here. That means you too Ems." The three grudgingly nodded, as something slimy and wet dribbled down Ron's robes.

"Eww, yuck!" Ron said disgusted, looking up. "JUMP!" They saw Fluffy leaning over them, very much awake and looking rather annoyed. Quickly they jumped down the entrance, not caring what was below, as long as they didn't have to face the three headed dog. The four children landed on something soft and sighed in relief, until Hermione pointed out that it was trying to kill them. "Just relax! It's devil's snare. Stop moving. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron all but shouted, fidgeting around more as Hermione just shook her head, and vanished beneath the plant. "Hermione!"

"Hermione where are you?" Harry called, worried.

"Just relax!" Hermione said back, still out of sight. Emily and Harry began to stop escaping and sure enough they disappeared under the plant just like Hermione.

"Emily! Harry!" Ron screamed, panicking.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione sighed in exasperation, as he began shouting for help.

"Not particularly no" Emily frowned.

"Devil's snare...what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp..." Hermione muttered, more to herself than Harry and Emily.

"Then light a fire!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes, of course! But there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron bellowed from above them, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh right..." Hermione blushed and muttered a spell, making a fire appear and Ron fall flat on his face.

"Lucky we didn't panic..." Ron said, getting to his feet.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology" Emily corrected as lead the way through a door to their right. Above them were hundreds of winged keys flying around. Going to the door on the other side Emily muttered, "_Alohomora_" and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "We must have to get the right key"

"But there must be a thousand keys up there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think we're looking for an old fashioned one, bronze like the handle." Ron said, "Harry, take the broom and see if you can find it, we'll try to help you from down here." Harry hesitated but jumped onto the broomstick that was in the corner and tried to find a key that fit Ron's description.

"There Harry! The one with the broken wing!" Hermione told him and he found it was right in front of him. Pretending he was after the snitch, he flew over to it and caught it easily, throwing it to Ron who opened the door and the three on the ground clambered in, Harry flying through the doorway and slamming the door on the keys following him. As they walked further into the room they suddenly felt as if they had shrunk, as life sized chess pieces stood before them. "I think we've got to play ourselves around the room." Ron said, then added "Right well...I'll play it, just do as I say...Harry take that bishops space and Hermione the castle...Emily you're the king."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be a knight." Ron answered. The chess pieces must have been listening because the four they were replacing instantly went to stand at the side, as the children took their places.

"Ron? You don't think this is going to be real wizard's chess do you?" Emily asked nervously. Ron just frowned and moved a pawn two spaces forward, diagonal from the white's pawn. Sure enough the next move answered their question as the blacks pawn stood and smashed their pawn to smithereens leaving the quartet fell much less sure about the game by the minute. "Yeah Emily, exactly like wizards chess."

About half an hour later they had lost over half of their pieces, but lucky all four of them were fine. "...It's the only way...Okay. I'm going to give myself up..." Ron started but was stopped by shouts from his friends.

"No Ron!" Emily and Harry shouted.

"They're must be another way!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Look, it's not me or you can stop Snape or Quirrell or You-know-who, it's Harry and Emily. If I give myself up, Harry can checkmate the king...Knight to E5" Ron said walking forwards and closing his eyes, waiting for the black queen to hit him out. Both Emily and Hermione screamed as Ron fell to the ground unconscious and Harry quickly checkmated the king so they could see if he was alright. They were glad to see there was little blood and he was still breathing fine, but they were still worried. "Go you two, I'll get Ron to the Hospital wing and try to get a message to Dumbledore or something. Just be careful!" Hermione said, tears glittering her eyes and pulling them into a hug. The twin's just half smiled back standing and walked through the next door, containing a knocked out Troll. Going through the last door they found Professor standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, muttering to himself. Once he noticed the two he quickly bound them with ropes. "You two are too nosey to live. Maybe if you hadn't decided to play detective you might've got out of Hogwarts alive this year." Quirrell sneered, turning back to the mirror. (A/N – yeah I know I'm changing the whole on the way to the stone and Quirrell bit slightly, but I don't have the first book with me at the moment.)

"I see myself with the stone, presenting it to my master...but how do I get it?" Quirrell mumbled.

"Use the boy..." a low sort of wheezy voice ordered. (I hope you know what I mean, I'm basing the voice on the first movie but I've no idea how to describe it!)

Quirrell unbound the pair, as he repeated the voice's order. Harry slowly walked forward, finding himself in front of the mirror. He saw himself with the stone, putting it in his pocket, and sure enough he found his pocket a bit heavier, a small lump slightly noticeable. "Tell me boy, what do you see?" Quirrell demanded, not caring that Emily had moved up behind Harry.

"I see myself with the Quidditch Cup, shaking hands with Dumbledore..." Harry replied, still keeping his eyes on the mirror.

"Lies..." the mysterious voice said again. "Let me speak to him...them..."

"Master you are not strong enough" Quirrell argued weakly.

"I am strong enough for this..." Quirrell turned and began taking off his turban, ignoring the puzzled looking children behind him. As the turban came off Emily gasped quietly and grabbed Harry's arm as she saw a face on the back of the Professors head, knowing that this was Voldemort, up close and alive.

"Harry and Emily Potter...we meet again...see what I've become... See what I have to do to survive... Live off another...a mere parasite...unicorn blood can sustain me but it doesn't give me a body of my own...But there is something that can...something that right now lies in your pocket..." Voldemort said slowly. Emily and Harry both began to run and Voldemort added, "Stop them!" Quirrell simply clicked his fingers, covering all entrances with flames, a small box, trapping them. "Don't be a fool...why suffer death when you can join me and live?"

"Never!" Emily screamed, making Voldemort laugh.

"Bravery...you're parents had it too...tell me, Emily...Harry...do you wish to see your parents again...Together, we can bring them back...all I ask is for something in return..." Emily's face softened at this, aching to meet her parents, forgetting momentarily that this would start the end of the wizarding world as they knew it. Harry began to pull out the stone from his pocket, staring at it as if it would tell him what the right thing to do was. "That's it Harry...there is no good or evil. There's only power and those too weak to seek it...together we'll do extraordinary things...just give me the stone!"

"You liar!" Harry shouted, shoving the stone back into his pocket.

"Kill them!" Voldemort ordered, and Quirrell advanced on them, seizing Harry by the throat and pinning him to the ground. Emily instantly began to grab Quirrell's hands to get him to lose his grip and his hands began to burn. He managed to shove Emily away hard, making her hit her head hard and fall unconscious. Starring at his hands turn to rubble Quirrell panicked, "What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort shouted. Harry, outraged that he hurt his sister lunged for Quirrell's face and it too started to turn to rubble, and within a matter of minutes he was no more and Harry passed out.

When Harry woke up, he saw what looked like the golden snitch in front of him. That's odd, he thought. Then he realised he didn't have his glasses on, so he sat up and reach out for them, finally finding them. Putting them on he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sir! Ron, and the stone, and Emily..." Harry started trying to get out of bed but Dumbledore cut in.

"Mr Weasley is fine, as is your sister who is to your left. As for the stone, it is gone."  
(A/N – Sorry last one guys I swear! You all know what happens here and I'm too lazy to type it all out. MY apologises)

Once Emily had woken up, Harry filled her in on everything Dumbledore had told him and they sat enjoying their sweets from their friends. Ron and Hermione came up regularly and even Hagrid came to see them, presenting them with a scrapbook he had made for them, with pictures of their parents, and some of them as babies. Madam Pomfrey eventually let them out for the last feast before they went home, which they were glad for. Dumbledore announced the House point's scores and Gryffindor couldn't help but feel low at the news that they were last. But then Dumbledore awarded 50 points each to both Ron and Hermione and 60 points each to Harry and Emily. "We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione muttered down the table, Harry and Ron feeling happier as this prospect.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to you enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. So lastly, to Mr Neville Longbottom, I award Gryffindor 10 points. So if my calculations are correct, a change of decoration is in order!" Dumbledore said happily as Gryffindor erupted in cheering and shouting. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs politely applauded while everyone at the Slytherin table, except Emily, Alice and Astoria who were clapping and cheering enthusiastically, looked very sour and moody. "Now, I'm sure many of you still have much packing to do and want to have a sleep before the train leaves at 9 tomorrow morning so I bid you all a goodnight." Emily, Alice and Astoria made their way to their dormitory, not bother to talk to anyone else. They had already established that they were meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall at half past 8 the next day so they could sit together on the train. The three packed in near silence, too tired to engage in conversation and not minding the unawkward silence. After nearly three hours, they had everything packed and had collapsed on their beds fast asleep in seconds.

"Come on! It's five to; we don't want to miss it!" Hermione exclaimed trying to hurry her friends up.

"Hermione, we're seconds away from the train. Calm down." Alice laughed. Once they were on the train they managed to find an empty compartment near the back of the train, so they sat and got comfy.

"I'm still coming with you right Harry?" Emily asked, beginning to panic slightly as she had done when she was first moving in with him.

"Of course Ems, they're your family too" Harry smiled brightly.

"It's weird going home isn't it?" Astoria said, as they all tried to wave at Hagrid and Hogwarts as the train began to depart from the station.

"We're not going home" Harry replied staring at the castle, knowing Emily was doing the same. Emily just smiled slightly and added, "Not really."

**A/N** – Aww the end of first year! *tears up* I'm proud!

NEW A/N - Well this story is now complete and all edited wooooooo! Go and read, The Unknown Twin - Second Year which is the sequel :D review and let me know how you liked this story! I now bid you all adieu :)

Thank you for reading!

Love Abi

xxx


	16. Final Authors Note - Please Read!

I know you all hate Author's Notes but I have a few important things to say.

Firstly I have NOT abandoned this story.

I really really really sorry for not updating it in such a long time, and I hope people are still interested but I've not abandoned it.

I have made some small changes to the story and added a few extra little A/N's to clarify a few things.

I have also changed the story so that Second Year is a seperate fanfiction, as it makes it easier for me to work with smaller stories than trying to put all 7 years into one.

Thank you for everyone who has read this and will read this. I really hope you all enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it.

Too find out what happens next the sequeal is The Unknown Twin – Second Year so give it a look, the first few chapters are up! Remember to review and let me know what you thought of it :)

Tons of love to all my readers

Abi

xxxx


End file.
